Surviving Magic
by gregory taylor
Summary: A homeless Hermione Granger put on the street by her magic hating parents struggles threw life of a penniless muggleborn witch whilst saving the world and the lives of many such as Harry Potter Severus Snape. starts pre-first year but will eventually work it's way around to being SS/HG first fic!
1. Chapter 1 Finding Mark

**So this is my first crack at fanfiction. uploading is kind of difficult for me right now but i'm trying to get the hang of it. I have lots more of this story written hopefully you like it enough to want me to post more. So please hang in there with me while I figure this out. comments would be appreciated! **

When she was seven her parents turned her out because of her skills. She had always had tiny things happen that couldn't be explained. But she knew in her heart that she was the reason books would move, doors would shut and classmates things would disappear. So behind closed doors she practiced to control the things that happened. And when she was seven she mastered it. If she thought hard enough, wished it so much then things would do as she wished. Magic. And her parents hated her for it. Her father had said it was unholy. And her mother was to blinded to see any wrong in her dear husband's words. So they told her to leave, take her ungodly talents and leave. And she did. Left with a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. Nothing to trade with no money. Just food.

That had been three years ago now. Living In London was the best thing Hermione Granger had ever had happened to her. Sure she had been happy as a six year old but there was no greater freedom than wondering the city streets with no one in charge but herself. Shortly after arriving in London on the back of a truck who's driver was unaware to her hitchhiking presents, Hermione had used her skills to make herself a little coin.

**Children with money in any City draw the attention of two kinds of persons. The first are adults wanting to take "candy from a baby" as the expression goes. And many hungry covetous eyes followed the girl as she stuffed the handful of crisp Euros into her back jeans pocket. Luckily the second group is the one that got to her first. Other Children. **

"**You'll want to be careful with that House Pet." A cool voice said as she pocketed the change from a 20 after buying a bottle of water and some crisps. Hermione's brow rose and she passed by the boy into the seats designed for eating full meals. **

"**Do I?" She asked opening the bag. He nodded and sat on the stool across from her. He couldn't have been much older maybe a month or so. "House Pet?" She asked offering him the open bag. He looked suspiciously at her before taking a handful. **

"**It's what kids like me call kids like you." He said unhelpfully. Hermione waited patiently for him to elaborate. "You've got yourself a nice house with some nice parents I'd bet. That makes you a house pet." He clarified.**

"**I've got neither," She said munching on a chip. He looked surprised. "I'm called Hermione." She said holding out her not too terribly dirty hand. The boy looked at his hand and whipped it on his brown shirt before taking hers.**

"**Mark." He replied. "You've come from somewhere Hermione. Your too clean to be from my part of town." He said frowning at her.**

"**Actually you live just around the corner from me." He opened his mouth to disagree. "I live down Backston too." She said before he interjected. "I'm just as.." she looked around at the adults minding there own but watching the two children. "Free" she smiled.**

"**In that case let me walk you home House Pet" He smiled. They finished the bag of crisps and walked out of the shop toward their shared street. "How did someone like you end up here?" he asked skipping a rock conversationally.**

"**My parents made me leave." She said. "Sometimes weird things happen to me." She said sheepishly. Mark looked at her with a new light in his ten year old eyes.**

"**Things when you're angry or scared?" he asked. Hermione nodded deciding to trust the boy. "I'm the same. My parents died thou. I ran away from Fozzies." He explained. Hermione knew that some foster care homes were bad. And that some children just wouldn't be kept in a house like that after being abandoned it made them restless. **

"**My parents were church people. They called me unholy." She said sadly. He gave a sympathetic nod. **

"**Stay with me house Pet." He offered. "I promise it'll all be ok." He said. **

"**Where are you staying?" She asked without thinking. He chuckled. **

"**Where all the children stay."**

**That was her first contact in the wizarding world. It was that august that they had their answers. Mark got his Hogwarts letter August 1****st****. It was the answers they had wished for. Almost the second they finished reading they packed up their few measly things. And all their money and headed toward where this Diagon Alley was supposed to be located.**

"**How are we supposed to pay for this stuff?" Mark asked disgusted as he looked at the book list. Hermione smirked. **

"**How do we always pay for stuff?" and she began to scan the crowd for a fat wallet that need a weight loss program. Mark hated that Hermione used her magic to steal. He didn't like it when she physically stole as that was dangerous but when she used magic none of the regular people had a chance. Hermione picked the pocket of a fat looking American man and quickly emptied out all the cash money, even the American dollars. Before with a wave of her hand the newly lightened wallet returned to his pocket. **

"**That feels so wrong." Mark sighed heavily. He was of the oppion that all money should be earned honestly. But then what kind of jobs could a ten year old really come by? Much less a ten year old with a seven year old sister that tagged along everywhere?**

"**Don't worry you'll get your work. It's not enough to get much, plus it's in non magic money what if wizards have their own currency?" She asked. **

"**They do" A deep voice interrupted them**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Home: Magic

**They do" A deep voice interrupted them. Mark started with a yelp and tripped. Hermione whirled around fists out ready for a fight. "Are you going to fight me little one? A wandless child against a fully grown wizard?" Hermione had to crane her neck very far back to see the man's pale face. And when she did she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore. He had a huge crooked nose and black eyes that were laughing down at her. He was dressed in all black. **

"**I can do magic of my own thank you" Hermione snapped as Mark scrambled to his feet brushing himself off. **

"**So I saw." She flushed a little unsure why she reacted to this man with guilt she never felt before; stealing was essential to survival in their life. And she always returned credit cards, license, photos and other things. "But can you do anything outside petty thievery?" He challenged. "Tell you what I'll make a deal with you House Pet." Mark gasped and Hermione wondered how he knew Marks' nickname for her. "you turn that stop sign yellow and I'll tell you how to get wizard money." He said. Inwardly Hermione crowed in triumph. **

"**Wizard Money and twenty quid." She said holding out her hand. Mark held his breath. The man glowered. **

"**Ten?" **

"**Fifteen"**

"**I'm the one giving you help you have no right to demand money from me girl," He snarled. Hermoine looked a little ashamed.**

"**I'm not demanding I'm wagering." She said smoothly. The stranger looked taken aback. He smirked and took her hand.**

"**Fifteen." He agreed. **

"**Done" Hermoine smirked and nodded toward the now yellow stop sign. The man was clearly impressed but quickly masked it with a glare and reaching toward his wallet.**

**And so the two children left the crooked nosed man and headed toward Grinngots the wizard bank. The Goblins looked less than pleased to be dealing with Children and no adults. But after much insistence on Hermione's part they set up an account for herself and Mark. They exchanged the "muggle" money and had the goblins explain the currency to him. The first thing they had gone to do was price. They had thirty-five galleons and twenty quid. The quid was obviously for if they went back to the non-magic side of London. For two children who in all respects should have been awestruck by the magic they were very sensible with that they had. They used the back of the school shopping list to list all the things they wanted and all the things they had learned about the wizarding world. At six o'clock that evening they two had bought two books Mark's wand and a set of used school robes. **

**Mark had been the worst about the robes.**

"**They're dresses!" he exclaimed when the shop owner had shown his the school uniform. **

"**Don't be daft boy they're robes" that hadn't stopped Mark from fidgeting the entire fitting and making faced at the prospect of wearing them all day. Hermione had told his in all honesty that hey actually looked good on him. And that had appeased the small boy for a while.**

" **Will you be getting any miss? Or do yours from last year still fit?" the owner asked looking to make more off the pair.**

"**No ma'am I'm only Eight after all" Hermione and Mark laughed all the way out of the shop. Currently they were sitting in front of an Ice Cream shop looking at the books they had bought.**

**The one Hermione was holding was called Hogwarts a history. And Mark had first year spells. **

"**These are fascinating" Hermione murmured turning the page to the second Chapter. Mark grunted his agreement and set his book down on the table.**

"**Hermione we need to decide if we're going home or if we're staying here. " He looked around at all the busting witches and wizard. "I think that we could learn a lot here but the question is would we be safe?" he said.**

"**There is money to be made," Mark made a face. "Honest money too I'm sure. I think we should stay. You can get a job in one of these shops and I'll learn what I can about Wizards. I'll read these books and see what I can see." **

"**There's got to be a good alley to sleep down." He murmured looking about. **

"**Only this is Do Wizard's have cops?" Hermione asked suddenly pulling her backpack closer to her. "There!" She pointed to a grubby sign that read "knockturn alley."**

"**Seems Shady" Mark said observing the odd wizard vanishing down it and the rest of the world avoiding it. "Looks perfect. But we've got this now just in case" He indicated his wand with a smile.**

"**Let's go" Hermione began to put his robes into her pack and place one of the books in her bag. Mark did the same with his empty wand box and his spell book. **

**Knockturn alley turned out to be more than they anticipated. Hermione could feel the Magic brushing her skin. This magic was dark. Not evil just not rainbows and butterflies. It didn't bother her a bit. But Mark was tense. **

"**Maybe we should go back?" He asked in a whisper. Wizards of all sizes and shapes lay about the road, snoozing drunk or insane. Hermione didn't speak for fear the new magic would get in her mouth but she shook her head. "I trust you." He said. And Hermione traveled five more minutes before finding a dark side alley between a shop of some kind and a pub. "Here you feel safe here?" He asked his voice squeaking a little. Hermione nodded. **

**She held out her hand and wished for a light to see what was in the alley. A light shown from her palm and revealed nothing. Thus it was safe to sleep. Mark fell asleep first clutching his wand and Hermione curled into him following quickly after.**

"**You're going to leave them?" The dark haired Wizard asked. "Children?" His companion pulled out his wand and cast wards over the sleeping children.**

"**They will be safe." The headmaster of Hogwarts said. "Did you see how she reacted to the magic? The boy was afraid but she just felt more comfortable." He pointed out. Severus Snape looked at the curly haired brunette snoozing comfortably at the end of the alley. **

"**Being so skilled at Magic you know she'll be fine." Dumbledore said. "You smell her as one of your kind that's why you're so concerned." He smiled like a kind Wizard but Severus knew better.**

"**Dark Ones do not concern me." Snape spat.**

"**Liar." The headmaster laughed. "Now leave them" and he apperated out of sight. **

"**I won't," He growled and cast his own spells around the two sleeping children.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark secured a job at the pet shop cleaning up after the owls. It was disgusting and when he found hermione at the end of the day he smelled awful. She had spent her day in the bookshop reading all the books on Mark's Shopping list. And just before Mark got off She had popped back to the other London to pick up food. It was easy to pinch apples and water in a world where everything was familiar. She knew the longer she stayed in the Wizarding side and better she'd know things. And maybe she'd even start stealing there but she didn't for now.**

"**What am I going to do?" Mark asked when they returned to their alley. It felt much safer after a night's rest and something had changed that Hermione could speak openly down their alley. "Do you know magic for cleaning?" He asked stripping off his shirt. Hermione shrugged and held the overly large shirt in her hands. **

"**Clean" She spoke aloud. It worked ten times faster and stronger then just wishing. It was strange and Hermione had only even tried because the books said out loud magic was easiest to master. **

"**What would I do without you?" He asked with a grin.**

"**Starve" She gave him his apple. **

**So it continued, Mark worked for a few measly galleons. Hermione learned all she would about the Magical world. She learned the spells without a wand and taught them to Mark with his wand. She told him about different plant and potions. Mark was just as fascinated but all the working made it hard for him to learn everything so Hermione taught him all the spells she thought were useful and told him all the facts. **

**It was August 22****nd**** when they had finally enough money for all his books and such. They bought the last one and high-fived. The store clerk a shabby man called Remus chuckled.**

"**Parents not here for the historic moment?" He asked with an affectionate smile. The girl had been here everyday for most of the month. And He recalled seeing the boy working during his breaks. **

"**Forget Parents!" the girl laughed. The boy agreed and turned to put the book in his bag. But it was stuffed to breaking. **

"**Ut Oh," He said drawling her attention from her happiness to their problem. She frowned briefly. Remus opened his mouth but she cut across him.**

"**Must be why they wanted you to get a trunk." She shrugged at her friends despairing look. "I know what to do!" She said and held her hand over his bag. **

**Remus watched in fascination as her face calmed and she spoke in an authoritative tone. **

"**Widen. Deepen. Bigger." She commanded. And his books shifted. The boy grinned. He put the book in and zipped it comfortably.**

"**Thanks Mia." He beamed. "You're the greatest." The pair walked began to walk away paying no attention to the amazed bookkeeper. **

" **I know" and that was the last time Remus saw the boy.**

**They both went to the Normal side the morning of September 1****st****. they walked Mark's book bag full of his things to kings cross. The bookkeeper had told them how to get in. They crossed threw brick wall together flinching expecting to hit the wall but they passed threw.**

"**Amazing." Mark grinned. All around them parents were wishing their children goodbye. Pets and siblings squawked loudly and the train whistle blew loudly warning the straggling kids. **

"**This is it." Hermione said standing before the train. Mark nodded looking suddenly afraid and scared. **

"**What if?" He began Hermione threw her arms around him. "Oh Kid I'm so sorry I can't take you too." He said.**

**Hermione pulled back with a laugh. **

"**I'll be there soon enough. I'm taking over your job with Mr. Eyelop." Mark made a face. "So when you come home for summer maybe I'll be somewhere nice." She crossed her fingers. Eyelop didn't pay enough to rent anything forget buy. Mark knew it to but nodded playing along. **

"**I'll miss you." He said honestly. "But I'll write you ok?" He said. She nodded. The whistle blew and Mark climbed into the empty door of the train. **

**The door magically shut and he leaned out the window fear etched in his face. **

"**Don't get to Fat House Pet," She shouted to him. Despite his worry a real laugh crossed his face. "I want details! Write everyday send me anything you can!" She called.**

"**I love you!" He shouted. Hermione knew he didn't mean like grown ups loved each other. Mark was her brother. And She loved him too.**

"**Same" She shouted but the train had roared to live and was chugging out of the station. Hermione's whole body trembled. She was alone once again. Alone in a completely new world twice over. It wasn't Mark's fault she knew but she resented him slightly for leaving. For being older. It was stupid. She turned to leave and collided with the tall legs of a man.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and Found : Severus

So I'm showing not telling I didn't realize how international this web site was. And as a result and in an effort to further international cooperation this chapter is dedicated to my neighbor to the north the one, the only, the lovely ,Canada! Random fact: Canada is the only country other than America, Florida Students are test on the geography of.

Anyway on with the story.

It was instinct that drove the tiny girl with brown hair. Instinct and intellect. Unfortunately for Severus Snape instinct had the girl punching him in the groin. He doubled over hand protecting his sore genitals from the shocked pre-teen. Slowly he released a breath threw his teeth hoping no serious damage was done. Gods that child knew how to punch.

Hermione grimaced seeing the man with the crooked nose holding himself.

"Oops" She murmured grasping his shoulder and easing him onto the ground. He hissed again but accepted her help. "What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that!" She scowled standing above the man. He glowered and the brunette found herself wondering if he ever smiled.

" I was merely going to offer you my assistance." He said slowly uncurling his muscles but staying seated on the ground. He cut on odd picture to anyone looking. The tall foreboding wizard in all black robes and sturdy dragon hide boots sitting on the train station's platform one hand over his groin the other propping himself on the pavement.

" I know that with the boy gone you are all alone. I assume you don't wish to remain that way?" he asked.

"Have you been spying on me?" The child demanded. Without being aware of it she had shifted away from him. Severus felt her magic darken and withdraw from the air around him. He opened his mouth to defend himself but was interrupted by a familiar voice from above both of them.

"Severus? What on Earth are you doing?" The blond wizard held his hand out to the man on the ground. Hesitating briefly Snape took his hand with the hand that had not been moments ago covering his privates. The blond pulled him to his feet.

"Chatting with " Severus turned to look for the girl but saw no one. "Hey?!" He exclaimed whipping his head around. There was no sign of the girl. "Damn it Lucius you scared her away." He hissed in irritation.

"Who that child? Starting a bit young aren't you Severus?" Malfoy sniggered. "She wasn't long to stay anyway. Filthily little cretin. Likely looking for her muggle family."

Severus only half heard what the School board governor was saying as he pictured the tiny woman in his minds eye and felt around King's Cross for her. Any trace of the girl had vanished. _Girl not woman Severus_, he berated himself.

"Thank you Lucius but I must be going." Severus inclined his head slightly and turned without waiting for dismissal thinking hard on how to find her.

"Severus if she was really that important you could check the registry for her name and owl her whatever you were saying." The Malfoy lord was under the impression he knew who the girl was. Snape wished that Malfoy had not come along at all he had not desire for the child to know the dark wizard, even in passing and it stirred something in him. Thoughts and feelings he had not grasped for such a long time. Still somehow not all there in his mind. A haze over the thoughts he wished he could recall. He huffed.

"Thanks you Lucius" and with not a word more the pale man vanished with a crack.

(*(*(*(*(

Hermione sat in her and Mark's alley knees pulled up to her chin. The alley that had seemed to be home was empty and cold. She shivered. The day wasn't even close to being over but Hermione felt as if night had crept into her heart. Who was that wizard? Something about him unnerved her. Not many things scared her anymore. His blond hair and healthy complexion were a lie. His finely tailored robes. He was a lie. Hermione felt her magic recoil and shrivel when he came near. That's why she had left the other wizard. The other wizard obviously had something to say to her. Something in her told her it was important whatever it was.

"Well I didn't mean to punch him in the nuts" She laughed a little. Thinking of the dark wizard warmed her insides. He was so different from the blond. Her wizard's magic was strong and bold comforting her and playfully entertaining her own magic._ Her wizard would never hurt her._ Of that she was sure. "My wizard?" She spat disgusted with herself. "I don't even know the bloke's name!" She stood less frightened after contemplating the crooked nosed man.

(*(*(*(*

Severus reappeared outside the gates of his castle. Well it wasn't technically his but he lived here. And worked here. Always had always would.

"An Englishman's home is his Castle" He said aloud and fought down a smile. Severus Snape didn't smile. He felt odd. Bubbly. "Gross" He hissed shaking his long hair as if to clear the strangeness away.

He was halfway to the headmaster's office before he thought about it. If he asked Albus to check the registry the old wizard would surely know he had taken interest in the dark one. _It wasn't anything to worry about_, he told himself. _I want to know so I can keep her safe we're more than likely kin. Nothing more, nothing less._ He lectured himself. But a few turns from the old man's office he turned away regardless.

"No" He snapped loudly.

"Sorry mate" A painting on the wall of a Gryphendore keeper held up his hand in a sign of surrender. This only seemed to make Snape even crankier.

"Sod off you! Like I would talk to a picture! Much less a Gryphndore quidditch brat!" He spat and stalked away.

"Blimey.." The young man said sullenly.

(*(*(*(

Mark's first letter came the Friday after her left. Hermione had been covered in bird shit and sweating intensely as she tried to sweep droppings out of a cage with a fire salamander in the cage. When the owl landed on one of the man perches and stuck his leg out to her, Hermione had shrieked and jostled the salamander's cage roughly as she yanked her hand out to accept the letter. The bird seemed to be laughing at the poor salamander and it hissed at the bird and bushy haired girl.

Dear Hermione,

Quills are rubbish. If we can we should get pens and pencils. Hogwarts. It's everything we hoped it would be. Mia I've never felt so safe. I can't describe it properly but I feel whole. Nothing could ever hurt me nothing can touch me here. Here I am invincible. The pictures in Hogwarts: A History don't do it justice the castle is magnificent. I don't think anyone else feels it but late at night when I'm in my dorm I can feel the castle's heartbeat. I don't want to mention it to anyone because they might think I'm a tosser. Its hard enough making friends as it is. I'm in Hufflepuff! Can you imagen your brother the Hufflefpuff, you'll be Ravenclaw for sure thou! There is a very nice girl in Ravenclaw I'm friends with she's called Hannah, I don't know if you'll be able to meet her but I certainly hope so. The only other person I am really freiands with is a boy in my year called Percy. He's a bit of a prat and that's why no one here likes him. But I try and include him in study hall and in our flying lessons. It's no fun to be alone in such a big castle. Percy's got a brother here too called Charlie he's way older than us thou. And he doesn't much care for Percy either. Oh I wanted to tell you that bloke that told us about Gringots. The one with the funny nose? He's a teacher here! I nearly fell out of my chair when he walked in and said I am Professor Severus Snape and you are here to try and learn potions! I think he remembers those 15 pounds and isn't happy with me. But Charlie says Snape's always mean to everyone. He's not all bad thou it was him that reminded me to write and he gave me a pair of shoes! Well boots really like the ones he wears. But he said they would grow with me so I don't care if they aren't very cool looking!

Oh Hermione I've got to go do some homework! I love you! Stay safe and warm!

Mark

P.S. Quills really do suck.

Hermione hadn't realized she'd been holding a breath till it escaped out of her. Mark was doing good. Hogwarts was going to be totally awesome when she got to go. And the dark wizard was called Severus Snape.

"Severus Snape" She whispered to the din of the owls and pets growling and whimpering. Hermione tore off the bottom of Mark's letter that was mostly unwritten on. It was only big enough for a few lines but that was big enough. Snatching a Quill from behind the counter she wrote.

_ Stop spying on me you git. Thank you for taking care of Mark. I'm called Hermione._

That was everything she wanted to share with him just now. She rolled up the slim paper and tied it to the bird's leg before saying.

"Severus Snape please".

(*(*(*(*(*

It was one of the few owls that came in at dinner and Severus was surprised to see it make its way to him. The scroll was so small he scowled as he wiggled it from the birds leg. _Who tied this a two year old_, he mentally gripped. He scanned the words.

Beside him Professor Sprout had a choking fit as her neighbor the somber man in all black chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5 Missing Magic

**Firstly some authors notes:**

**As many of you have pointed out I have potential but also some spelling and grammatical errors. So if someone would be willing to beta this I'd be eternally grateful!**

**Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to all my friends in Germany! Why Germany? Because much of my family is from there and some still reside there today! Random Germany thought: I met a man who collected rare coins and bred special chickens that has a summer home near Munich. Why does he have a summer home in Munich? I have no idea. **

**Now onto things you care about.**

**(*(*(*(*(***

Albus Dumbledore sat in the dim light of the great hall and rested his chin on his clasped hands. Why was the world suddenly shifting? His reliable spy gone round the twist. Oh yes everyone had noticed the man's sudden change. He looked…. _Brighter_.

The headmaster sighed heavily. Ever since the letters began his potions master didn't seem as wore out. He chuckled occasionally. The first occasion nearly murdering his herbology professor. His shoulders seemed to hold broader and higher. His dark and normally cold eyes were thoughtful. It was as if the man was observing the world threw a new pair of eyes entirely.

While he was glad the boy was finally relaxing a bit he worried that he was losing control. He was Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore for goodness sakes. Every detail had been painstakingly planed since the night Lily and James Potter had been murdered and never once in all these years had he felt a doubt in his brilliant plans.

"What has changed?" He murmured allowed. The sun outside the castle walls fought its way upward in the sky and an orange glow light the hall just as the wise old wizards thoughts collected. "Ah there is love." He laughed. The sound echoed around the empty hall.

How could love's greatest advocate forget? It had been so long since he was a child like all those he was charge over. It had simply slipped his crowded brain.

*)*(*)*)*)*(*(*()*)

Hermione Granger was outraged. _Who did this man think he was?!_ To tell her, the girl who was beyond it all that she was a foolish child! He was the foolish child.

She glowered down at the letter in her hand re-reading the offensive message

You are a child. And an ignorant one at that. You think you know so much little witch? That you will solve the entire world's troubles? You don't even have a roof over your head!

Ok, She admitted that was true. How long had she been living down this alley and yet had no roof. She flushed foolishly. Still didn't mean he was right.

Hermione placed her letter in her bag, recently taken from a school bus stop in muggle London, and made her way toward friendlier skies than her own neighborhood, if one could call it that.

Not really sure what she was looking for the tiny girl wondered into Flourish and Blotts one of her most familiar haunts and drifted to the books on domestic spells. _The Ups and Downs of Knitting Charms_ seemed to be about as useful for the girl as _Dusting Charms_. And she was about to turn away when a hand snatched the book right beside her head. She yelped and ducked. Behind her someone chuckled.

Registering she was in no danger she scrambled to her feet looking up. The less logical part of her expected to see Severus himself here to mock her some more. As the only person she ever physically ran into was her rude potions master. Instead the man behind her looked to be a very skinny…

"Santa?" She blurted before blushing darkly. That sounded very childish. Hopefully the old wizard was from a pureblood family and wouldn't understand her confusion with the first magic many muggles believe in. Hermione's hopes were in vain he smiled brighter and stared down at her over his half moon spectacles. His eyes were a startling blue.

"Unfortunately not I am not so magical as to be our Friend Nicolas. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He said. Hermione had heard of this wizard. He was often mentioned in books she read here in the shop. And more than once Mark had written to her about the mans oddities.

"Is everything ok?" She asked nervously. This wizard was much too important to be bothering with her. _Unless something had happened. Was Severus in trouble? Was Mark?_ Discomfort nagged at the back of her mind that she could feel no magic from this man. Not a hint of it. Not even the smell of old dirty pathetic magic.

"Fret not Miss Granger. I am simply here to speak with you about your housing situation." He said taking a seat in one of the many plush armchairs the shop had and gesturing for her to do the same. Hermione frowned somewhat affronted the tall man had the audacity to offer her a seat in her own shop. _Well not her shop, but nevertheless __**her**__ shop_.

"Speak quickly then because I have things to attend too." She said perching on the arm of a chair. He frowned.

"I would like you to come to Hogwarts. It is unsuitable for a child to be living on their own much less in the place you do. I do not wish to turn you over to the ministry as I fear this would do more harm than good and you would resent this decision and myself when you came to attend Hogwarts this time next year." He rested his elbows on the arms of the chairs and Hermione couldn't help but notice how bony he was.

"I don't think I should." She whispered. The nagging became and whistling as if someone had left a kettle on. " No I don't want to come to school just yet. I think you should leave" She stood up abruptly and made to leave the wizard.

"May I enquire as to why not?" He called after her.

"You may not" She said firmly and darted out of the bookshop.

A shelf away in the cooking charms section Remus Lupin frowned and shelved _The Chopping Block Spells for Slicing and Dicing by Eddy Louis. _

(*(*(*(*(*())**)(

Severus made his way slowly around the empty castle. It was well past time for patrols. Everyone was in bed at this hour even the troublemakers. Yet the potions master walked from corridor to corridor thinking._ I should be in bed__. Classes will be murder in the morning._ He sighed. _It IS the morning_.

To his left a door appeared along the wall. Anyone watching would have laughed as the young man continued down the hall too preoccupied to notice the door literally following him. It was in fact a laughing sound that brought the professor out of his daze.

He stopped and glanced around for the source of the sound. In the circular widow sill reclining against the cold stones was none other than Hermoine's best friend Mark.

He smiled a mischievous grin made no move to hide himself.

"You'll need to go in there sooner or later." He nodded toward the door. Severus started slightly at the sight of it. He returned his gaze to that of the boy. What he saw made him shiver, the boy who was of little consequence to Severus other than his connection to Hermione, had dark purple eyes. Normally the young Hufflepuff had bright green eyes. Green eyes that were always too shy to meet Severus's own black ones. But these purple eyes seemed to tease his soul. Seemed to laugh at him.

"What..?" Began the teacher, the boy held up his hand. Severus' voice died in his throat.

"Go in the room Professor. You need to trust me. And when you remember we will talk again." He said and turned a clear dismissal of the grown man to look out the window and study the night sky.

Severus had a brief thought image of his saying "Saturn in bright tonight" before he felt his feet turn and his hands reach for the handle seemingly of their own accord.

Whatever was in this room Severus' magic knew to trust even if his mind was franticly panicking at the feeling of being overthrown.

(*(*(*(*(*(**

Hermione's feet had never hurt more in her life. The soles of her shoes seemed to cry out in desperation with each new step she took. Worse still she was sure she had worn a whole the size of Russia in her sock. She took a labored breath and lugged her leg forward wincing as he weight followed onto her foot.

"Good for nothing headmaster!" She seethed clenching her teeth against the ache. "Have to leave because you ruin things! No bloody magic!" She growled. The road she was taking was sparsely traveled this time of night and Hermione turned her eyes to the stars yet again to guide herself.

"That star is very bright tonight." She said not feeling as her body came to a gradual halt her last few steps mere shuffles. It was as if she could no longer take it the girl collapsed to the ground eyes still upward. "I hope the owls will still be able to find me." She whispered. "Find me" she closed her eyes welcoming the blackness. "Find me"

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Inside the room of Requirement, for it was indeed that room that had stalked the dark one, stood a podium. And on that podium a lone black book. The rest of the room was dark and a spotlight shone on the book. _Rather dramatic for a silly little journal_, Severus mused. _But perhaps the castle was picking up tips form Albus after his being there so long._

_Everything You Aught To Know But Are Too Thick To Remember by The Half Blood Prince._

"What the devil is going on here?" Exclaimed Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Our Missing Peices

**OK, Alright, Good deal! I'm back! Sorry weekend family trip! But at least I'm back to you now.**

**And no country gets this chapter because this chapter is for Antarctica. That no one owns.**

)*)(*()*()*()

Severus Snape's bedside manner was rusty to say the least. He crossed and uncrossed his legs several times trying to get comfortable in the stiff chair beside the sleeping child. He sighed heavily and struggled to keep his eyes open. If he let them close for even a second he knew the memories would rush in and he'd be lost. Unable to defend himself or the first year lying in bed beside him.

Pomona had been in earlier running around like mad. Severus chuckled into the dark room. She had been in hysterics and barely able to form words when the nurse told her the boy was in comatose from magic overdraw. It was very rare for someone to suffer from low reserves of magic, it was very uncommon and only exceptionally powerful wizards were even prone to get them.

On one occasion the Headmaster himself had suffered from such an incident. He'd stood suddenly during dinner one evening and cried out before toppling over. He'd awoken three weeks later and claimed he had been experimenting with cross continental apperation. An alibi most accepted but that had agitated Severus' subconscious for weeks. And he hadn't know why. _Until now. Now we know everything,_ he sighed heavily.

Pomona had balled her eyes out until her nose ran and her face was dark red before she asked Severus why he was there.

"In addition to being a teacher Pomona I found the boy on the seventh floor corridor." He said stiffly. At which the witch in question began to sob all over the front of his frock coat thanking him for saving one of her "little darlings". It was getting awkward when the hospital wing doors opened and the headmaster swooped in.

Then possible the best thing in the past year had happened. _Other than finding Hermione_, his brain whispered.

The stout herbology professor had charged the headmaster and began to whack the older man about the years screeching in what was just barely audible to humans.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! HEADMASTER OUT OF SCHOOL WHEN MY LITTLE BOY IS IN A MAGIC COMA! WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG MAN?!" She had continued on in this manner for a few more seconds before Minerva came to the rescue.

"Get a hold of yourself woman!" The Scott had shouted and Pomona had the good grace to look embarrassed. Albus rubbed his ears gingerly and grimaced.

"I am sorry my dear the Minister called me away" He said and had come over to look at Mark's restless form.

That had been hours ago. Now Severus sat alone in the dark watching the boy. But Merlin save him if he wasn't tired…

***(*)*()*(*()**

FLASHBACK

**(*)**(*))*(()**

When Severus' hand touched the journal it had glowed a dark red and melted. The strings of magic that were inside the book slinked up his arm latching onto his wrist like a tattoo almost and pulsing a bright red.

His eyes watered and an image of his childhood self performing wandless magic burned before his eyes. Startled he hissed and shook his head violently and darted out of the room shaken. Almost as soon as he'd left the room he'd tripped over Mark's body. The boy had fallen backward and was sprawled on the ground breathing shallowly.

Severus scooped up the boy easily as he was small even for a first year and began to jog to the hospital ward. As he went more memories and knowledge flashed before his eyes.

_**His seven-year-old self standing above his mother whispering feverishly and praying to anyone listening his patch job would be enough.**_

_**His eleven year old self blasting James Potter into a wall with a sickening yet satisfying crunch. **_

_**Sitting at his mother's feet as she told him everything he needed to know about his magic. **_

He had to occlude as strongly as he did when the Dark Lord had been around to keep the pictures from overwhelming him. It was a blessing when he reached the hospital wing.

**(*)*)*)*(*(*(**

**END FLASHBACK **

**(*)*()*()))()(**(*(***

The space Hermione was in was dark and cramped. _But at least it's warm and dry_, she said sensibly. Tenderly she shuffled into an upright position and squinted into the dark.

"Pointless" She muttered. "Light" She whispered and a low blue ball of light hovered above her palm. A small gasp from the corner behind her made her whip her head around quickly. She backed into the corner opposite the green eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Who are you? Where are we?" She whispered. Something about the room they were in if you could call it that made her think they we're meant to be talking loudly. It was more like a closet than a room really.

"I'm Harry! This is my room! How did you do that?" He asked softly and breathlessly. Hermione followed his bright green eyes to her hand. The boy's face was pale in the blue light and Hermione could see very little of his save his green eyes and long shaggy hair. It brushed his shoulders and was a tangled stingy mess. He looked wild and unkempt. Like a bad puppy that was punished often.

"It's magic." She said. "I can do magic. I'm someone who can do magic." She explained. Her magic reached out and caressed the air around the boy. The air was blank. Empty. Not magic. Not muggle.

"You're a magician?" He asked fearfully. "Is it real?" He whispered. Hermione nodded feeling the hugeness of the next few moments. He giggled softly.

"Magic." He repeated. He reached out hesitantly and touched the light with the tip of his middle finger. Both children inhaled sharply when his finger made contact with her magic.

This boy was indeed a wizard. And a powerful one. It is a very special moment when a muggleborn child or someone who was raised by muggles discovers they are indeed normal and simply different. It was a beautiful moment when Harry Potter felt his magic rush threw him. At his control and wild. Simply, wonderfully and beautifully wild.

Hermione felt her heart pound as her brain struggled to describe the color and feel of Harry's magic. It felt dark and empty like the blond man on the platform but also deep and warm like Severus'. It was a blue color and it was raging like an ocean. Crashing, turning, billowing, and knocking the breath out of her.

Harry put his hand down and his long hair fell in his face covering his eyes from the girl he had rescued. His breathing was ragged.

Hermione leaned down and pushed his hair out of his eyes resting her forehead against his.

"I knew it" His voice shook and Hermione knew he was about to cry. She laced her fingers into his small bony ones. " I knew they were wrong." Tears leaked onto their joined hands. "I'm not a freak" He let the tears splash down and Hermione closed her eyes and felt a few tears of her own leak out.

Joy fell in waves over the two children huddled in a closet lost to the world outside. Nothing matter to the boy save that he was normal and surely this curly haired girl would be his salvation.

Hermione could do nothing but help the boy get out all his fears and hurt and tears. Her heart felt fuller than she could ever remember it being. Inside her heart she wished that Severus were there to share this moment with her.

**(*(*(*(*))*()***

Severus shot awake and instinctively shoved his wand into the neck of the person who had woken him. Mark blinked at him fear in his back to normal eyes. Severus blinked several times and lowered his wand slowly.

"Sorry Professor but you looked as if you were having a nightmare." He said softly. The older wizard nodded.

"Mark do you remember anything before you woke up here?" He questioned. It wouldn't do to worry the boy just yet. His chest felt all funny thinking about what he knew.

"I remember" He said and sat on the edge of his bed. It was a simple enough sentence but Severus felt the weight of those two words sit on his chest even more. Severus fiddled with his wand and wished he had never touched that journal.

"I don't know if I can help you. But I'll do whatever you ask." Severus said softly. Mark's head snapped up and he glared at his potions professor.

"Are you thick?" He snapped. " You know what your offering and you are an idiot if you think I'd even consider it" He glared.

"Boy think of Hermione!" He pleaded fear filled pockets of his brain that had been out of order for some time. Mark's eyes began to darken to that purple.

"I am thinking of her! What do you think would happen if I was selfish and took your magic? Hmm?" His voice deepened with the magic that was racing threw his body. "Do you think she would have a happy life if I drained you dry to save myself and you died?" He demanded.

"She wouldn't care. You are important."

"SHE WOULD BE EMPTY!" He cried. Severus shot a warning look toward Poppy's office and he quieted but he wasn't any less angry or magically charged. "She would die without you and if I ever told her what I had done she would hate me."

"You overestimate me"

"You are her lifemate." Mark cut across. "I can see it. The stings that run between you. She would die months after you."

"Children do not get lifemates. That's impossible. Her magic wouldn't even be awake for that" Severus shook his head the entire time. His minds eye turned to the little Dark One. His little Dark One. Oh yes Mark's words rung true and made his magic sing.

"Do not lie to me. It is foolish to do so." He rolled his eyes. The two sat in silence thinking about the fate they knew would come to pass.

Severus's mind latched onto the memory of his mother telling him these things.

"_**Some of your kind are different than others." She had said. "Some are called Father. A Father is one of you who will die. It is fated that they will die. They are channels to magic instead of tools like you my sweet one. No. Father's usually burn up their bodies form magic. The only thing that can save them is if another wizard offers up his life in place of the Father's. The father will take his magic to save himself and the wizard that gifted his magic will die. I hope that you never meet one of these."**_

"I'm so sorry Mark." Severus whispered. The wait on his chest became unbearable and his entire body shuttered. His eyes watered and to his amazement wet hot tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

Severus could remember the last time he cried. Lily had just told finished telling him his apologies were worthless and she was done with him forever. He got back to his dorm and crawled into bed and wept. He had fallen asleep tears soaking his sheet. Since then he had never cried. Not from joy, nor pain, nor sadness. This however, this was what he had hidden that night. These were tears his magic had shed and Severus had refused to let out. He couldn't stop these tears.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I know that she has you. I couldn't let this happen if she wasn't going to be taken care of." He said.

"So you know how it will happen?" Severus asked trying to compose himself. And hating each tear that fell into his lap. Mark nodded.

"Only that the sword will be red with rubies and my blood." He shrugged. Severus finally quelled the tears. "I can't tell you how but I know I am afraid." His voice was returned to normal. Before Severus was a child, a boy of eleven ready to die, breaking his hardened heart. He desperately wished Hermione was here to help him know what to say to comfort Mark or make this better somehow.

Severus stood and sat beside him hands clasped between his knees and hunched over. Mark leaned over and plopped his head against the dark man's shoulder.

"I am so afraid." He whispered.

(*(*(*()**(*(*(*(

**I know that this chapter was a little rough and left more questions than explanations but it is necessary. Dark Ones will be fleshed out more and more as Severus reawakens things he hid form him self and Mark's role as Father is discovered. Questions are still running wild like Where is Dumbledore's Magic? Is he a good guy or a bad Guy? What is the connection between Harry and Hermione? And of course how will Voldemort's soul (which is most certainly in Harry) react to the bond the Dark One has entered? And then the most obvious how are Severus and Hermione ever going to get together? Well bare with me and together we'll work it out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Home: Together

This Chapter is of course dedicated to America because today is the 4th of July! Happy 4th guys! Independence is still rocking strong! No hard feelings to our friends is G.B. everyone enjoy your cookouts and fireworks!

(*(*)*(*()*((*(*()**()(

"Why were you sleeping outside?" Hermione asked gently. The heart of her said that Harry had hurt deeper than she could understand. Something only he could tell her when he was ready.

The boy blushed and looked away.

"Uncle had me doing work in the yard. But I didn't finish so he told me to sleep outside." He said softly. Hermione nodded understandingly and grabbed onto the boys hand as they walked along the road. "And I was hungry and it was very dark so I just started to wonder around hoping it would stop. I saw you on the side of the road. First you were walking. And you walked all the way to the end of my street." He let his fingers curl into hers comfortably.

Hermione remained silent cursing and thanking the mean Uncle that would put a boy out during the night.

"Anyway you just sort of slumped down and muttered before toeing off your shoes and passing out." He exclaimed and flicked his hair out of his eyes with his free hand. "I took you to the house and hid you in the garden shed where I normally sleep when I'm left outside." He said this without thinking and blushed bright red before looking away.

"Harry do you trust me?" Hermione said stopping the two of them completely. He nodded and met her eyes fearfully. "Never be ashamed or afraid to tell me something. I am not like them. I will never hurt you on purpose." She said firmly.

Harry searched her face for any signs of lying before nodding slowly and starting to walk once more. Hermione's heart ached and she wished this boy had never known all the sadness she suspected he did.

"The next night I snuck out of my room and went into the back yard to get you." He said. "And then you woke up a few hours later and here we are! On an adventure!" He swung their joined hands happily and smiled. Hermione smiled too. She wasn't sure how yet but the brunette witch would take care of this boy. She would do everything in her power to make his life better. Better than the one he had now and the one she had know by far. He would grow up to be a great strong wizard like Severus and very happy if she had anything to say about it.

"So tell me again." Harry asked shyly. This was the seventh time since they had left Number Four Private Drive that this request was made.

"My home is a place with no roof and only three walls. I live at the end of an alley down a dirty wizard street. A boy called Mark lives with me. He's like us. He does magic and is a hard worker. He is away at Hogwarts now. Hogwarts is the school we'll go to soon." She smiled thinking of her brother in all but blood.

"A school for magical people like us?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They take all the magical children in Britain and we go live in a nice warm castle with no chores." She added this part because she felt Harry's trepidation at going to the castle and was hoping this might calm him. "The classes there teach us to better control our magic. Not everyone is like us and can use their hands for magic, but everyone is magic." She had explained to Harry the first or second time she told him these things that the magic the pair could do was unusual but not unheard of.

"And your Severus is there? And Mark?" Harry prompted. For a few moments the only sound was the gravel crunching under their feet as they walked alongside the road.

"Yes Mark is a student there. He's in Hufflepuff house. They are very loyal. Severus." Hermione paused not sure where to begin. "He is a light wizard." She decided.

"You mean the feel of his magic?" Harry had been fleshing out the powers the two had more quickly that Hermione ever had and she suspected it was to do somewhat with her magic and his being so friendly.

"He is my light." She said simply. "I don't understand sometimes. He makes me so angry!" She laughed thinking of all the letters they had written back and fourth. "But he makes me better for it. I grow because of him. Does that make any sense at all? I really don't understand it at all." She smiled. Harry nudged her with his shoulder and smiled.

"Some. You make me feel like that." He said quietly. The two spoke no more for a time. They simply walked.

"What are we Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Busted!" A nasally high voice crowed triumphantly.

(*(*(*)*(*((*

"I just don't know what to do Albus." Severus finished slumping in his chair. The headmaster was brought up to speed on Mark's condition and Severus problems with his memories and the troubling little witch that had so boldly turned him down a few days previously.

"I cannot say I have any real answers for you my dear boy." The headmaster said closing his eyes. "I am glad you are restored to yourself once again." He offered up referring to Severus' missing memories and feelings.

Snape laughed harshly.

"Yes it is good to be all in one piece. Save the emotions I could do without all those." He said smiling. Albus beamed back. It had been such a long time since he'd seen the boy before him shinning out in the man hardened by bad decisions.

"The only way for us to really help these lost troublemaking children is to gather them close." He said. "I invited your young Miss Granger to stay here in the castle. But she did declined rather rudely I might add." He chuckled lightly. _How similar they are,_ his brain said drawling the lines between the haughty response from the girl and the angry potions master.

"Foolish Girl." Snapped the man. "She must have had a reason thou." He said. " Perhaps next time I will ask her to stay." He said thoughtfully. _She will come if I call surely_, he told himself.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore nodded his head in permission for the man to do such. "But for now I believe a class of fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins are running amuck in your classroom" He smirked eyes dancing to the clock as Severus shot out of his chair.

"Bloody hell!" And the man darted swiftly from the office. The cloak of his tail had just vanished with a snap when the door slammed close leaving the wizened old headmaster in his office alone.

"You do not look well Albus!" Headmaster Dippet admonished from his picture.

"I do not feel it." He admitted.

"Go lie down my boy we will watch over your castle." He said.

"Thank you Armando" and the tall man stumbled out of the room.

The pictures lining the walls exchanged worried and confused glances.

(*(*)*)(*(()*)*((*

"Come off it!" The man in blue scoffed. Hermione kept Harry's hand in hers as the policeman continued to question them.

"Two children walking back to London?" He sneered at Hermione and his belly wobbled as he paced back in fourth in the interrogation room.

"We had run away. And we were going home." The girl insisted. "I promise if you would just let me call my father!" She said desperately.

"We haven't vandalized anything," Harry said softly.

"Oh Ho!" Exclaimed the fat man. "It does speak!" He said his fat shaking. The second to last button over the widest part of his stomach looked ready to burst. Harry stared at it uncomfortable with how much the man reminded him of his Uncle.

"Well we've had reports to two children running around causing trouble and it certainly looked as if you were trying to skip town." He accused. Hermione felt herself start to get irritated. Luckily for the overweight balding inspector the door opened at that moment and saved him the child's wrath.

"Honestly Huey! They're children!" Harry had to crane his head all the way back to see this man's face. His brown eyes complemented the shade of his skin and he smiled quickly at the two before turning back to the fat man. "And we've just had word they caught the two troublemakers that were really doing it." He said pointedly.

The fat man blushed and grumbled some lame response before turning to the children.

"Yes well sorry children. I'll just need the name of your father so as I can call him and he can come and collect you." He said. Both adults and Harry turned to Hermione expectantly.

"I don't know what number to find him at." Hermione said her palms breaking out in a light sweat. Harry squeezed her hand. Hermione found his small hand in hers helped her focus.

"What name girl?" Asked the fat man grouchily.

"Albus Dumebldore."

(*(*(*())**(*(*(*

It had been three days since Mark had been admitted to the hospital wing. And he had woken the very next morning completely fine and not at all taxed from his magical drains. But Poppy Pomfrey insisted he stay for observation. And at the point he was quite board.

He attempted to focus on his homework. Potions Homework. Snape's work.

Mark stared at the dragon hide boots beside his bed, gifts from the potions master even before his heart was restored. Mark took comfort in this thought. Even without his entire heart and pieces of his mind the man was a good one.

Mark let his homework fall uninhibited to the bed not bothering to look at it. Instead he let the fear and questions he had been holding in overwhelm him. _How would Hermione take it knowing? Would Professor Snape tell her? Would it hurt dying? Being impaled on a sword didn't seem fun by anyone's measure_, he reasoned. _What was after that?_

"Don't think to hard boy you might hurt yourself." A soft voice startled Mark from the spiral of bad thoughts he was ridding down. "You shouldn't' worry boy. We will keep you safe."

"Thank you." Mark said knowing that they couldn't possible stop his death. "I almost wish it would just hurry up and happen. The wait is far worse than the fate in this case." He chuckled. Severus smiled and seated himself in the hard chair beside his bed.

"What have we hear Potions Homework? That's no fun!" He smirked and Mark smiled at him.

"You said that right! It's confusing and silly and I don't want to make people burp for hours on end. Who would?" He nodded at the burping potion recipe on the open page of the book before him.

"Hear Hear!" Severus nodded fight back his smile. The boy was balm on his nerves. It was easy to be like this around him. Easy to be emotional. _Easy to be human_, he thought.

"Not to mention the Professor's a tosser!" the boy smirked. Severus chuckled.

"So I've heard."

"Tosser but he's alright" _A good man indeed_, Mark thought and the two wizards began to discuss in seriousness the homework before him until it was all finished and Mark was finally give the clean bill of health.

(*(*()*)**(*(

Lunch that day was strangely quite. Mark had been released the evening before and was eating happily one of the long tables in the hall his housemates clapping him on the back and welcoming the smiling boy back. The headmaster was absent but Lunch was not more than five minutes in and perhaps he was just running late reasoned the Potions Professor.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Severus' thoughts turned to Hermione. _She's just a child; I cannot be with a child._ He thought slightly frustrated with his bad luck. _But she will grow up,_ he reminded himself. _She will grow up and she will be all mine. I can wait I suppose .She is worth all the torment that is sure to come. I won't tell her about our bond until she is of age._ He resolved firmly.

Almost immediately at the finish of this thought the doors to the school clattered open and the everyone turned to await the sight of whoever was visiting the school.

Dumbledore swept into view a bright smile on his face looking directly at Severus. Severus had seen that look before. The few times he's forced him to do something he was supposed to find enjoyable. Like chaperoning Hogsmead weekends. Attending silly staff lunch ins. Christmas dinner. He groaned slightly in desperation at what this smile would yield until he saw them.

The boy barely registered in this mind as his eyes locked the scrawny young girl beside him. She smiled.

"Severus!" She cried and ran up the isle. Severus couldn't stop himself. He stood swiftly and was coming down the steps to meet her before he could tell himself not to. She launched herself into his arms wrapping he own around his waist. He grunted with the force of her launching herself into his arms.

"Hello!" He exclaimed.

"Hello to you too Hermione, yes I'm doing well, just got out of the hospital wing yesterday thanks for asking." Mark laughed mocking anger. Hermione quickly released Severus and hugged the boy tightly.

"Yes well I see you all the time. We often aren't on good terms or he frightens me and I hurt him." She laughed during all this the boy and the old man had drawn closer.

"Yes about that" Severus said wincing at the memory. "That was a darn good punch for someone so small." He smirked. He had to fight off his chuckles it wouldn't' do to have the students see him any more out of character.

Hermione had the good grace to blush.

"Sorry." She muttered. Her eyes turned away from him and she remembered Harry.

"Oh yes everyone this is Harry! Harry this is Mark my brother." Harry held out his hand uncertainly. Mark smiled and took his hand pulling the boy into a friendly hug. Harry tensed uncomfortable only because of habit. His magic sat easily alongside Marks. Not touching and feeling like it would normally but still he knew he was safe.

"And this is my…" Hermione frowned up at the wizard. "Severus." Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned his gaze to the dark eyes of the Dark One before him.

"Lily!" The name tore from his mouth before he could stop it. He cleared his throat gruffly and fought the flush from creeping up to his face.

"Did you know her?" Harry demanded. "You knew my mum?" Harry was breathless and his heart was clenching fearfully unsure and so fully of hope. Hermione took his hand hoping to channel some of his nervous energy.

"Yes I knew her well. I am glad to meet you Harry Potter." He said softly. His hand rested, seemingly without his permission, atop the boy's head.

Harry smiled. And Hermione exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Hungry Mate?" He asked holding out an apple to his Sister.

"Starving" She passed the fruit to Harry first before taking a seat on the bench beside the boy and patting the place beside her. Harry clambered up beside her like a lost puppy.

Severus and Albus locked eyes.

_This is the beginning_. Severus thought genuinely happy but nervous like his world might come crashing down at any moment.

"Severus, are you hungry?" He turned his gaze to the children. Hermione was looking at him searching. He shook his head.

"Do we get to eat every meal here?" Harry wondered aloud. Several people who heard it stopped and stared at the boy. "Or do you only get to eat if you've done all your homework?" Harry asked.

Several of the onlookers were horrified at the thought much less the boy giving such an honest voice to them.

"No Harry this isn't like that place." Hermione said.

"She's right" Mark added passing him a fork.

"This is a home," Severus muttered.

Harry turned and smiled at him. Smiled at him with Lily Evans beautiful breathtaking green eyes.

"I was just thinking that"


	8. Chapter 8 Castle Crashers

IRELAND! How could I go 8 chapters without mentioning my favorite country in the world! I even considered changing my citizenship but everyone told me I was mental, so as of right now I'm just an American. I've actually been to Ireland. When I grow up I want to live in Galway. Ireland is my home across the sea, I just vacation in the US. Lol

(*(*(*(*(*()*(*()*

The remainder of the day Severus wondered why Albus hadn't just canceled classes. The students were too hyper about seeing the great Harry Potter and his curly haired friend that they could barley write a complete sentence much less brew a potion.

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers threw his hair board. At least on a normal day he could entertain himself with observing how badly the children would muck up potions. Instead his mind wondered. Wondered to what he always wonder about_. Hermione_. He scratched his stubbly chin and rolled his eyes. _ This was pathetic. Spending every waking moment daydreaming about a girl 20 years or more his junior._.

Still he wondered what the two Dark Ones were up too at the moment. _No doubt stirring up all kinds of trouble,_ he groused. That girl found any way she could to get into danger simply to annoy him. And Merlin help him she was lose at Hogwarts.

_This class could not end soon enough._

(*(*(*(*()*(***())

In fact Hermione was doing nothing at horrible as Severus imagined. She was currently sprawled on the thick carpet of the headmaster's living room reading a book on famous wizards account of wand less magic.

It had not taken more than few moments of reading in the library to tell that Harry clearly was not reading as she was.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked looking over the herbology book she had nicked from the checked in bin that Madam Pince had sorted while she was looking the other way.

"Hermione I can't read" Harry admitted. Hermione nearly fell backwards from her chair. "Or write for that matter" He smiled sheepishly at Hermione's expression.

"Harry did you never go to school?" Hermione closed the book and shoved it into the book bag Mark had given her to hold interesting things she found around the castle.

"Of Course not! Did you?" He asked resting his chin on the table and watching her threw his elbow length inky black hair. Hermione nodded.

"For a while." She said. "I stopped of course when my parents turned me out." She frowned.

"Can you teach me then?" He asked eagerly. "I'd love to learn." He said dreamily.

"I don't know how but I bet Dumbledore could." Hermione exclaimed jumping up. Madam Pince shushed them and glared. "Come on lets go bother him." Hermione held out her hand to the boy.

He grinned and took her hand allowing himself to be dragged from the library. It took the children a while to get directions to the old man's office. A passing Ravenclaw had directed them to the griffin statue on the seventh floor.

"Oh I bet it needs a password like the paintings." Harry clicked his fingers remembering seeing children run threw portraits. Hermione stopped searching for a doorknob. And frowned. The children hummed and haaad at the door for a while.

"You could just ask nicely you know" The griffin sneered. Harry started skittish in nature and not expecting the stone to speak to him.

"Well open up then." Hermione snapped grouchily. The statue gave her a distasteful look and leapt aside. The two children rushed up the moving stares and collided with a solid oak door. "Ooaaff!" Hermione gasped. Harry pulled away hastily and a voice from inside chuckled.

"Enter"

They pushed open the heavy door and stood awestruck for a moment. Even Hermione who was stable in most things was shocked at all the books and bobs crammed into ever inch of free space.

"Ah my son and daughter how kind of you to visit your old father" Chuckled the headmaster teasing the two for claiming to be his children to the muggle authorities. Harry laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. The two children explained why they had come and the Headmaster had seemed troubled before smiling brightly and agreeing to teach Harry his letters and some words.

And that was how Hermione ended up reading in his living room. Stretching the girl in question looked up at a painting of a kind looking blond girl.

"Hey Uncle Al." In the time that had past Harry had decided that Headmaster, Dumbledore and even Professor were too long of titles and had dubbed the man their Uncle.

"Hmm?" The man didn't turn from helping Harry scratch out his R's.

"How do the pictures all move and talk here?" She asked waving at the girl. The blond in the painting turned her startlingly blue eyes on Hermione thoughtfully before letting out an odd bubbling noise and smiling brightly back.

"Something the painters do I suppose" He shrugged. "I don't know it takes a very talented witch or wizard to make them thou." He commented. Hermione reached up and touched the paint that made up the road the girl stood on. Magic pulsed out of the canvas and into the room. Hermione pulled her hand away reeling.

Harry stopped his writing and snapped his head up to look at his friend.

"What did you just do?" Harry said dropping his quill and darting past the Headmaster. Dumbledore still did not turn his eyes to the picture. Harry had joined Hermione and was standing at the foot of the girl's frame. His fingers reached up and out. He almost brushed the oil paint when a wrinkly old hand snatched his ink splotched one back.

"Don't touch her." His voice was deep and gravely with a dark magic. Hermione and Harry all at once felt the magic swim through Dumbledore. Panicking Hermione kicked the old man in his shin. He howled and dropped Harry's wrist. The two children ran for it.

They dashed down the spiral stairs and around many corners until they had reached the entrance hall. Pulling Harry behind her Hermione ducked behind a suit of armor listening for sounds of pursuit.

The halls echoed with an eerie silence.

"I don't think he's coming." Harry whispered. "Do you hear that?" He asked as an afterthought. Hermione strained her ears. Instead of hearing as she normally did with her two tiny ears a sound seemed to reverberate in her veins themselves. It was a steady beat. It was a tiny whistle. Music.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered forgetting the fear of the headmaster. Harry pressed his ear to the armor using it to amplify the vibration he felt. Hermione did the same.

The music seemed to be building up to something. It was a soothing and strengthening tune. Hermione closed her eyes wanting to listen forever.

"What are you two doing?" A voice demanded. Both children spun around. The boy before them was not impressive by any means. His fiery red hair was thick and curly and his glasses sat crooked on his nose. His robes signified him as a Griffindor.

"Whatever we please," Hermione sneered. "Who may I ask are you to make such demands?" She said haughtily.

"I am Percy Weasley!" He squeaked indignantly. "I'm going to tell! You're not supposed to be lurking about. Just because you are friends with the headmaster!" He ranted.

"Weasley! I would advise you to not bother these too. As long as they aren't breaking any school rules." The older student wore green Harry noted. "They are guests in this castle and are to be treated as such." He sneered. "Now run along bloodtraitor." He smirked. Percy continued to look affronted but began to walk away. "Oh and 15 points from Griffindor." He called.

Percy stalked away around the corner.

"I'm called Flint. I don't really like the look of you two. But we're under orders to keep you in line and out of trouble." After this abrupt introduction and statement he turned on his heal and began to march away.

"Under order from whom?" Hermione demanded. The tall boy paused at the end of the hall.

"Professor Snape of course." And he was gone. Anger welled up in Hermione.

"Who does he think he is?! Ordering people to baby-sit us? I am more of an adult than half of this bloody school!" Hermione ranted. Harry flinched but reached rather bravely, for him, to grab her hand. The rage she felt faded into Harry and dissipated. The anger dulled to a twinge of irritation.

"He's just looking out for you Hermione. He didn't mean to make you angry." Harry said softly. Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.

"He thinks me a child! He is treating me like a child!" She glowered plopping to the ground still holding Harry's small hand in her own. Harry took a seat beside her smiling lightly.

"Well you are a child aren't you?" Harry didn't know what else to say. "He doesn't know what to make of us yet Hermione. He just wanted us safe is all." Harry pushed his hair to the side.

"I suppose your right." She grumbled. "Why do I keep you around Harry?" She asked getting to her feet and looking around.

"Entertainment I suppose" Harry said wryly. Hermione smiled. "Do you have any idea where were are?" Harry asked.

"I thought I did but this doesn't look like anything I know." She admitted. Harry smiled and scrambled to his own feet.

"Let's go this way and see if we can find that music." And without waiting for argument, not that much would have come from his adventurous friend, he pulled her down the hallway and around the bend, contented for a time to explore.

**(*(*(*)**())***)))**

When dinner came Severus had seen hide nor hair of his two miscreants. _Well the castle's not on fire so that's something I suppose_, he joked to himself. _Not yet anyway_, he added.

The door to the hall opened and the two children in question raced thru. Harry seemed to draw up short at the sight of the headmaster wondering if he'd be angry that Hermione kicked him. _I hope he doesn't make us leave,_ his mind prayed.

Hermione however was not stopping for anything instead she pushed the boy in front of her forward and continued to barrel for Severus chair.

"What on Earth?" He began but the girl lunged and dived behind his chair. Harry, not as gracefully did the same hiding behind the girl.

Floating threw the door lazily were the castles ghosts and resident poltergeist looking rather stoned if Severus had to pick a word.

"Where are they?" Asked Sir Nick. "The lovely singers." He sighed dreamily.

"Has anyone seen those ickle firsties with the lovely voices?" Peeves flew around the great hall in little loops back flipping near the children but not doing anything totally destructive.

"Leave us be!" Harry shouted. Severus took out his wand uncertain but prepared to defend the two.

"Just let them pass threw the young ones Severus my boy and all will be right." Dumbledore said calmly. The potions master turned to the brown-eyed girl. Fear laced each line of her face.

"Don't you trust me?" Severus said softly. Harry felt a strong band of magic wrap around the two with that question. His heart clenched confused yet awed at the things his two friends were doing without even knowing.

"With everything." She whispered uncurling her body from behind his chair and standing up straight. Harry stood too unable to speak.

To the black haired boy and a certain Hufflefpuff the room seemed too full to speak, the air to thick to breathe properly. The ghosts turned their heads to the children. Peeves was the first. He swooped down and crashed threw all three of the Dark Ones on stage. Instead of the normal feel of bone cold a warmth seeped into the trio. The other ghosts followed beginning with Nick and ending with the Baron.

To everyone outside the bubble of magic it seemed that the three were frozen. Inside the circle Severus got uncomfortably hotter with each passing. Hermione felt herself stretching. Her insides felt as if they were trying to push out of her. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Harry rolled his shoulders his muscles clenching and winding into knots.

When at last the spell was broken startled cried and gasps were heard from thou out the hall. Everyone had his or her eyes glued to the potions masters face.

"Why Severus you don't' look a day over Twenty-Five!" Exclaimed Minerva. Severus arched a brow.

"You look so different Severus" Hermione said surprised. He was a hair shorter. His black hair was thicker and less greasy looking. His skin was a darker shade of pale and his robes didn't fit as perfectly as they had moments before. Smaller in some places and too big in others.

Harry held up his hand without words and Severus robes adjusted to fit him better.

"Well that's different." Harry said with a laughed. "Usually I have to at least say it." He glanced at his fingers as if studying a new mammal.

"It was the castle." Mark called. Everyone turned to him. He made his way up to them. "The castle. She told me she was going to do something but I didn't know what. She likes you three." He smiled sadly thinking how the castle didn't want to like him because he would break her heart. He was someone she could talk to but he wouldn't be around forever. It bothered her.

"Doesn't she like you too Mark?" Harry asked. "I know you can hear here like we do." Harry added.

"She thinks I'm unnatural." Mark shrugged. "But it's whatever maybe I'll grow up and it'll like me more." He smiled. Severus winced a little. Mark wouldn't grow up. Wasn't it enough to die so young that the castle also refused to hold him like she was the others? "Anyway dinner's almost up you'll want to get some food." He said and returned to his seat.

"I guess there is nothing we can do but eat" Severus said running a hand over his face as if trying to feel a difference. The other thing he could tell was that his nose seemed lightly less crooked. _But that's just wishful thinking,_ he sighed thoughtfully.

The children sat down beside him in chair that had appeared at the end of the table for them and began to regal Severus with tales of their day. Severus nodded and contimplated the headmaster's odd behavior. Soon dinner was past and it was time for the castle and it's occupants to lie down to sleep.

And sleep most did.

**)()()()****(*)*)*)*(**

Hermione stared at the yellow curtains around her. This was impossible. She was never going to get any sleep here. Snatching back the hideous curtains Hermione grabbed the warm fluffy black blanket and dragged it out of the room behind her.

Hermione had been given rooms inside the Hufflepuff's as was Harry and of course, an actual Hufflefpuff, Mark. But the rooms ill suited the girl with the black blanket currently wrapped around her like a cloak. It trailed behind her as she padded down the chilly halls into a darker less friendly looking part of the castle.

Music rang in the back of Hermione's ears. She followed the sound around a few windy and freezing more turns. _Where is the castle taking me?_ She thought.

Suddenly the music stopped. Glancing around the corridor she saw she was right beside a painting. Perhaps it is a doorway like the painting in front of the Hufflefpuff common room. The Dragon in the portrait appeared to be snoozing lazily smoke billowing from his nostrils with each exhale.

"Hello Dragon" She whispered looking both ways. The scaly dark blue dragon did not more but simply opened one eye. "Are you a doorway?" She asked. He blinked at her seeming to raise one eyebrow. "Will you open for me?" She asked.

Both eyes open now the dragon seemed to be weighing her. Hermione stood a little straighter under its scrutiny determined to impress. It seemed for a long moment that he would not let her in. until Hermione's hand touched his canvas. Bowing his head deeply the door swung open and Hermione clambered inside the darkened room. When her blanket had at last dragged in behind her the painting shut soundlessly.

She had no idea where she was. The room's only light was the glow of a fire that had been roaring hours ago. It bathed the room in a soft red light. With it she could see books lining the walls and two comfy looking armchairs. A coffee table with a chessboard on it. Finally her eyes lighted upon a door past the fireplace. It was open slightly. Without a sound and as a credit to pickpockets and thieves everywhere Hermione mad her way to it not disturbing a thing in the room. She peered inside darting her gaze quickly about. And what she saw made her relax a great deal.

In the middle of that room, which was much brighter than the one she was currently in, was a large four poster king sized bed with green and silver hangings. In a fitful sleep in the center of that bed sweating and whimpering slightly was the Potions Master. _Her potions master._

Pulling the door open she made her way to the bed. The man in the middle rolled over again brow furrowed deeply mouth open slightly. His black hair clung to his forehead with sweat and his hands were fisted in the sheets.

"Hush now Severus" Hermione whispered she reached her hand out and touched his muscled arm. "Rest easy my friend." She was half worried he would wake but he stayed dead to the world. His fitting slowed and came to a stop. His body released its tension and he looked more peaceful. Hermione smiled brightly.

Spotting a large trunk at the foot of the bed that was tall enough to be even with the bed Hermione climbed atop it. The cool wood was a darker cherry of some sort. Finding it a suitable place Hermione made a makeshift nest with the massive black blanket and snuggled down in a ball much like a watchdog would.

_Here I could sleep forever,_ she yawned. With Severus here no nightmares would plague her and if she kept watch over him nothing would harm him.

"G'Night Se'ers " Muttered the girl sleepily and she drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9 Morning Madness

**Hello Readers, this chapter is for Venezuela! Lots of people form Florida seemed to take trips to Venezuela.. Not sure why. I've seen a bunch of Bizarre Foods and travel channel shows to go there. Thank you for CITGO. It's awesome. Plus I did a report on you for my Spanish 2 Class and got a B- so thank you for my B-.**

**(*(*(*******))(((**)**

Severus felt better rested than he had in ages. He stretched under the covers like a great cat enjoying the popping and relaxing sensations that raced threw his younger body. In the midst of his stretching Severus' foot brushed against something hairy. He shot up snatching his foot back into the safety of his covers. It was Hermione. She was curled into a ball like a watchdog at the foot of his bed on his old school trunk.

In spite of himself he smiled._ How did that little troublemaker find her way into his chambers of all places?_ She was sleeping contentedly her breathing steady and easy. Best not to wake her just yet, he decided and slipped from the large bed.

_At least she didn't' join me in bed_, he shuddered. Not even the magic of the castle taking 5 years off made snuggling with a 10 year old acceptable. Severus grabbed a shirt and made for the bathroom. With a flick of his hand the shower sprung to life and the room began to steam up. Still in the sleepy pace of the morning Severus stood before his mirror and rubbed his eyes.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"

Hermione sat bolt upright and was halfway across the room before she knew it. The bathroom door was unlocked and she flung it open. Severus was in front of the mirror in his baggy black pj bottoms staring horrified at his reflection.

"I'm a spotty little teenager!" He exclaimed. It wasn't much of an understatement. Hermione thought he looked more like a student than a teacher.

"What happened?" She asked. Startled he whirled around. Hermione held up her hands to signal she meant no harm. "You look like a kid," She giggled slightly. He did indeed look like a teenager. He had shrunken slightly in height to around 6 feet tall. His body that was gaunt in his old age had filled out to a not fat but fleshy middle. His arms were muscled in a way Hermione thought only movie stars were. He was handsome in his own way. If nothing else his nose was indeed less hooked.

"I can't teach like this!" He said irritated. The shower continued to run in the background. "What is happening? First those Ghosts go all funny and you get into my heavily warded room!" He pointed his finger wildly. Hermione almost laughed again at the wild look in his eyes accompanied by his bed tossed hair.

"I just asked the Dragon" She shrugged holding her hands up yet again.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS SO COMPLICATED?!" He bellowed. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Severus magic rushed down her throat halting her speech. She swallowed quickly trying to reach for her own to protect her. Fear. She was afraid.

"Why did you come here?" He shouted advancing toward her. "What is going on?" He continued Hermione backed up alarmed. The man's magic was misbehaving to say the least. It was blowing around the room like a hurricane and was whipping the long hair of both the Dark Ones around wildly.

"Severus" Hermione choked out her yes meeting his impossibly dark ones.

Severus' heart seemed to stop. The wind around him died down. His own feelings of worry and confusion were swept to the back of his mind. Before him stood a child. A little slip of a woman. _Afraid of him._ He was angry and afraid and he had let it get the better of him. _She was afraid. _

He turned away quickly. Hermione was confused by the sudden rush of emotions she felt from her friend. Shame. Disappointed in himself Severus moved away from her. Stepping into the scalding shower still in his pajamas Severus pulled back his fist and slammed it into the tile wall.

The man let out a scream of pure rage and hate. Not at the girl but at himself. Hermione almost staggered from the crash of hate and shame that hit her. Severus stood letting the water burn his skin and his hair drip into cling to his face unable to look at the girl who had just witnessed all those things. _Face like a teenager and a temper like one_, unwillingly his body shuddered.

_How can I fix this? _Severus groaned internally. Hermione however had not intention of letting these outbursts ruin anything. Stepping under the stream of water she wrapped her arms around his waist and burred her face in the side of his back, which was still to her. Severus stiffened at the contact before relaxing. She understood. She hadn't run away. Letting out a week cry the man trapped as a teenager sunk to the floor of the shower and allowed himself to be held while he cried.

Cried out the pain in his hand and in his heart. The confusion and frustration and unhappiness with all the things he didn't understand and couldn't control.

Hermione could do nothing but hold him and hope he didn't see her own tears.

**(*(*(*()*)*)*)*)*)(*(**

Harry was very perplexed. He had explained everything that had happened the previous day to Mark. Mark had giving him some interesting insight.

"Dumbledore is not himself Harry. Don't allow yourself and Hermione to be alone with him anymore. He's sickly. The castle doesn't even touch him anymore." He had warned before going to shower. Harry lie on his back staring up at the ugly yellow curtains thinking. _Why was the headmaster sick? Could he be made better? Wouldn't someone notice if he was sick? _

"What happened with us yesterday?" Harry asked Mark when he reappeared hair still dripping lightly onto his shoulders. "In the great hall. I know you know. You and the castle claim not to be close but you speak to her better than any of us." Harry rolled to his side to watch the boy get ready for the day.

"I don't really know other than that the castle was speaking threw her ghosts. The only real mouth she has. She was just helping Severus and Hermione. You know." The first year stilled and turned to gaze at Harry appraising the boy.

"Helping them because of the strings?" Harry questioned. "The strings that hold them together." Harry whispered trying to explain what he'd seen. Mark nodded sagely.

"Yea" He pulled his second hand robes on carefully minding the rip he had made in the armpit. "I don't really get it but I think they're supposed to be together." It was a tiny lie on Mark's part. He knew exactly how they were supposed to be. They were supposed to do dirty grown up things behind closed doors. But it seemed like everything was off in timing Hermione too young Severus too old.

"I guess it makes sense then for Hogwarts to make him younger." Harry accepted this theory without question and happily as most children are want to do. Mark combed his hair quickly with a comb from his roommate's nightstand. When he finished he looked at Harry thoughtfully and tossed the comb at the younger boy.

"Brush your hair you girl," He laughed. Harry beamed and began to take the tangles out with magic. Mark frowned. His wand less magic was decent and respectable for someone his age but he could not command his as easily as Harry and Hermione. When Harry had finished he tossed the comb back.

"I've got classes first thing." Mark said suddenly awkwardly. What did Harry do when Mark was being schooled? Harry nodded and slipped on his ratty trainers before wondering out of the dorm.

"I'll go look for Hermione" Harry decided happily. He skipped down the hall humming. The portraits of Hogwarts watched him go and smiled to themselves.

"Such a charming lad" One picture of an old wizard with a skull in his hand and frilly pants sighed. The entire castle was smitten with child, even the paintings.

**(*(*(*)*)()***)))**

Hermione had yet to leave Severus' room. Eventually he had collected himself healed his hand and several broken fingers before sending her out of the bathroom. Hermione let her hair drip onto the town she had placed over his trunk and she waited.

Eventually the sounds of the shower stopped and the potions master reappeared. Yet again his robes did not fit when he was finally dressed in him many layers. He waved his wand and they adjusted again.

"No more de-ageing or I'll actually have to buy new cloths." He joked. Hermione smiled glad he was happy now. "I've got to classes," He stated simply. Hermione nodded not speaking. "I'm sorry about.." He began.

The brunette held up a hand.

"Don't worry. What are friends for?"

"Friends." The man made for the door.

"Of course we're friends." She frowned at the way he said the it.

"Indeed." And he left the room quickly. He was out of his chambers entirely and nearly at the door to his potions classroom before he allowed himself to think. _Friend zoned AGAIN_. His teenage brain raged slightly. After his little break down the younger version of himself was a dull voice in the back of his mind. He had more control now. Older man in a young body_. By a 10 year-old-no-less._ And the potions professor slammed his head against the desk groaning softly.

"Just wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10 Wizard Steps

**So Chapter 10 guys! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! **

**This is for Chile because they're pretty straight. … **

**Ok I thought it was funny **

**)(*(*(*(**(*(****(*(*()*()**

Severus rolled his eyes for what must have been the thousandth time that afternoon. His students were idiots. Nearly every male on seeing his reduced age had began assessing his body. Some compared and Severus watched them subconsciously flex as they observed his thick arms. Others he suspected had a darker tone to their appraisal._ Wonder if I could get away with jumping him?_ He mocked in his brain. _As if_. He'd hex them six ways from Sunday if they even tried. This made the dour man smirk to himself.

The females on the other hand were by far worse. The fact that he was 30 years old seemed to have slipped their mind, and that he was an utter git. And that his nose would become more crooked over time. And that he would only get uglier as his body re-ages. None of these things seemed to register and they were all making disgustingly soppy eyes at him. A couple of the more brazen sixth and seventh years were undoing the top few buttons of their shirts and making excuses to call him over.

He'd hate to see the house points by the time dinner rolled around. Every time the girl in question didn't actually need help 10 points were taken form their house. He laughed. Even Gryffindor would be behind at least 50. _His Hermione would never do that_, he said.

Or at least he hoped she wouldn't. Only time would tell as she still had quite a bit of growing up to do. He signed and rubbed his forehead. The girl had no idea what was happening. It seemed she was oblivious other than that she was in some way comfortable with him. _Should I let her sleep at the foot of my bed again_? He wondered. Well if Albus all knowing headmaster and captain morality himself didn't bring it up he wouldn't.

(*(*()))****(()))**()(*

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione said spinning him around to face the mirror. Harry let his eyes flick over every inch of his appearance before spoke.

"I like it. Do wizards really wear this?" He asked tugging at the robes. Hermione had picked the robes out of a seventh year Slytherin's closet. Of course they wouldn't recognize them now. They were fitted perfectly to the young boy. They had been changed from the house green to a dark blue almost black. The toggles now sported the Hogwarts emblem instead of the snakes. Hermione had transfigured his worn out sneakers into black dress shoes. The most noticeable difference for Harry was that his hair had been washed combed and tied behind him in a high ponytail.

"I look a bit like a girl" He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. They were too short to reach the tie but long enough to still fall in his eyes.

"Look here" She held out the magazine with a wizard smiling out at them. Witch Weekly. "I think you look good."

"Well what are wearing?" Harry asked suddenly seeing Hermione. Her hair was wild and seemingly untamable. Her cloths hadn't changed since he'd met her. They same tee shirt and overly large pants. Her sneakers had worn out from the walk from London and she spent most of her time bare foot. Her face was smudged lightly with dirt and her skin was a dark tan colour.

"I don't know yet," She admitted skimming the next couple pages of the rag in her hands. Harry looked over her shoulder at the witches winking and waving up from the various articles.

"Where did you get this anyway?" Harry asked looking around the mostly barren room they were in. Hermione smirked in that impish way that reminded him of Severus but was too playful and light to be seen on the man in question.

"From a fourth year in the Library." She said pausing at a picture of a woman in a blue dress. "What do you think? Blue look ok?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"Can't really picture it. Looks nice thou" he smiled. It had been his idea to dress up like proper witches and wizards. No one in the paintings Harry talked too dressed like they did. Like muggles.

"Kay lets see what I can do" She smiled and began to transfigure her cloths. Harry wanting to make himself useful began to flip threw looking for a witch with curly hair. It took Hermione longer than she expected to transfigure her dress. The back was being stubborn. She glowered at it a moment and the material quickly righted itself. For a moment the girl wondered if her magic had fixed it or if her shirt was live. It seemed a silly childish thought but _what the heck there was magic and wizards and whatnot why not living shirts,_ she mused.

Harry snapped his head up feeling a swell of magic from the girl. That magic was not hers. It had been quick like lightning. One moment she was working hard on her dress and then her magical flow had paused. Before a huge burst of magic like a great belch rammed from her and fixed whatever had been giving her trouble moments before. Obviously Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Here we are" She twirled slowly allowing Harry a moment to look. Harry smiled. Despite the lovely dress she wore Hermione still looked fresh off the streets. Harry waved his hand over her face and the dirt disappeared leaving her looking fresh out of the shower.

"Should be a darker blue" Harry decided. Hermione clicked her fingers. Her robes matched Harry's. "Too dark" another click and they were a midnight blue. "Perfect. What about your hair? Can I try something?" Harry asked shyly.

Hermione smiled and sunk to the ground cross-legged in front of him. Harry smiled and began to work his fingers threw her tangles gently tugging at them to get them to loosen. It was soothing work. He could have used magic and untangled it as he had done his but this was better somehow. When he had done all he could to remove the tangles Harry's tiny nimble fingers began to braid the brunette's hair.

Hermione closed her eyes and let Harry tug on her head. Behind her eyelids images swirled in black and white and yet in blinding color. A girl stood before her drooling helplessly on herself and her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul. A pretty blond boy shouted angrily at her and she felt herself flush from embarrassment at the things he said even thou she could not hear what the boy spoke.

Harry felt like Hermione was miles away. Somehow right before him and yet nowhere near. He hummed thoughtfully and charmed her hair to stay in place. The thick braid he had made curled into a bun made of braid and the wild ends that refused to braid were sticking up from under it. It was an interesting look but Harry like it.

"Hermione I'm done" Harry's voice broke into the memory of her sobbing over the blond girl clutching her lifeless body to her heart and screaming out silently. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she refocused them. For a second, no less than a second, Hermione thought she saw a flash of purple in the mirror but it vanished before she could really decide if she had seen it or not.

"It looks great Harry" Hermione said turning her head to see as much as she could. Harry gave a gentle smile.

"Are you ok Hermione you seem sort of different?" Harry stood up and pulled the girl to her feet as well. Hermione wondered weather or not she should tell him about the hellish vision she had just witnessed. The silence between them grew.

"I'm ok Harry, I'm just tired" She yawned. Harry shook his head wishing she hadn't lied but didn't press it. " I wish we could take a picture," She said looking over him and herself. Harry genuinely smiled.

"Let's go find Mark and Severus!" Harry held out his hand with a tiny smile. Hermione took his hand and felt a little relief from the dark thoughts from the boy's trusting and kind nature._ Plus Severus will stop all the bad thoughts_, she let herself relax.

The two children dashed from the room hand in hand and the castle felt a rush of disappointment. Obviously this would be more difficult than it had anticipated. Then again they were only children


	11. Chapter 11 Plot Pickles

**So I'm sorry it's been a week or two since I updated. I've been meaning to but college and stuff is getting in the way. No worries. So Chapter 11 is for Russia. Thank you for Vodka and those awesome hats. Space race was fun. My friend Nina lives there with her boy Igor, who I call Iggy to her great annoyance. Question: Do you consider yourself Europe or Asia? Because I keep calling you Eurasia, because I don't know. Please explain yourself lol, Enjoy this chapter.**

**(**((***))***()*****

She sat herself up still wrapped in her black blanket and let her eyes rest on Severus' face. He looked so much different from when they first met and the girl wasn't sure what to think of it just yet. In all reality she wasn't sure what to think of him yet. Of any of this. It was frightening how natural it felt to be with the dark man. How the mere thought of him comforted her restless mind.

Beside just him everything about her life at Hogwarts was strange to her. Surreal. There was nothing she had to do. There was no one trying to hurt her or force her to leave. There was nothing. She got three square meals. She got all the books she could dream of. She had Mark close at hand. She had her best friend Harry. And she had this man. This beautiful currently gently snoring man. Hermione tried her best to stifle her giggles.

Severus awoke to the sound of tinkling laughter and for a moment thought there was a fairy in his room. He opened his eyes. Even in the dark Severus found the girl's form unnaturally quickly. She was sitting up looking at him. The laughter was from her eyes. Severus smiled allowing himself to revel in the happiness of her magic.

"What are you laughing at little cretin" He yawned and stretched. Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Gods what hour do you call this Hermione? I have to teach in the morning!" Severus groaned and let his head fall back pitifully to the pillow seeing it was 3 am.

"I'm sorry Severus I couldn't sleep" Hermione said embarrassed to have been caught staring at the sleeping man.

"No matter." Severus closed his eyes. "What keeps you awake little one?" He asked. Hermione shivered at the deep gravely sound of his voice.

"Does the castle ever talk to you Severus?" Hermione shifted in her blanket to stop her foot from falling asleep. "Does you ever feel like she's trying to tell you something?"

Severus hummed deep in his throat.

"Severus the castle is showing me things. Memories." Hermione told the raven-haired man about the visions of the girl and the boy who was angry with her.

"I don't know Hermione." Severus admitted he had turned to rest on his side while she spoke in an effort to fight off sleep. "I will look into it. Worry not, child. I'm here." Severus whispered this last part to the dark.

"It frightens me Severus" Hermione felt tears swim in her eyes hot tears of frustration. Frustration at not being able to stop the memories attacking her mind day and night. Frustration at the things she could not understand like Severus and why Dumbledore felt empty and dangerous. So childish. So alone.

"You are not" Severus voice seemed to echo with magic and a thunder into her and bounced around her mind and heart. The tears cascaded, unable to be stoped, down her cheeks. Sobs racked her small body and Severus' heart ached with each lament from his small friend.

"Come here" He opened his arms and Hermione scuttled still inside her blanket into the space he had made for her. Secretly Severus was relieved she had kept the blanket over herself. Even thou she had transfigured her beautiful blue dress back into her normal cloths.

Hermione let her tears leak onto the hard chest before her and cried in relief when his arms pulled her firmly to him. Severus rested his chin on top her curly head and hummed softly to the crying girl.

"Hush my love." Severus whispered into her hair after several minutes of her crying. "You are breaking my heart little one." Severus groaned feeling an ache in his chest. Hermione sniffed and managed to stop her cries and revert simply to shaking occasionally in the potions master's arms.

Soon the girl had cried herself empty and was sound asleep against Severus chest. He took a deep steadying breath. _Why did she have to hurt so much?_ He wondered. _And what was all this about memories from the castle_.

**(*(*(***)))*)**)))*())**

"Mark?" Harry said looking up from practicing writing his name.

"Wha?" Mark said not looking up from his homework.

"How do you think Severus knew my mum?" Mark paused mid scribble and chewed the end of his quill thoughtfully. "I mean he obviously knew her well to recognize me the second he saw me. I must look like her" Mark looked up this time. Harry was gazing into the mirror studying his face intently.

"Well you've likely got her hair" Mark teased. Harry stuck his tongue out at the other boy and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure Harry. Maybe your eyes." He hummed letting his gaze flicker around the boys face. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm not really sure he likes me, is all" Harry blushed. "I mean I know he likes Hermione, but I think he's uncomfortable with me" Harry said resting his quill in the inkwell Hermione had taken from Severus' classroom.

"Well ask Hermione about it." Mark said. He closed his book and put his own quill away sensing he wasn't going to get any more work finished. "Come one let's go see if we can find her." Mark smiled. Harry jumped up and straightened his ponytail, which had remained in since Hermione put it there at dinner a few days previously. Mark rolled his eyes, what a girl.

The two boys left the Hufflepuff common room and made their way into the darker less friendly parts of the castle. They suspected that if it were some place Severus might lurk there also would be their bushy haired friend.

As the two walked they listened to the heart of the castle. However the things they heard were quite different. To Harry Potter the castle was music and light that cut threw all other sound to sing to his heart. For Mark it was a voice same as any he heard throughout the day. The only difference was the woman who Mark heard spoke a very different language. The only thing clear to Mark was when the castle wanted his attention because he heard his name echoing around the empty halls of the school.

The two wondered eyes closed without knowing it. The castle guided them and with each step the two delved deeper into Hogwarts.

"What are you two doing down here?" A voice shattered their trace like connection to the castle. Both boys turned slightly dazed to see the towering form of the headmaster looming over them. "Students are not allowed down here." His voice was laced with a magic the air around him lacked. Harry shuddered and Mark drew his wand uncertainly.

"Uncle Al It's me Harry!" Harry said loudly tugging at the hem of the older mans bright purple robes.

"Students are not allowed down here. Leave now." He repeated and advanced on the two boys. Mark yanked Harry backward away from the beareded man who's normally blue eyes were hallow and lifeless.

"Come Harry. He's not right." Mark whispered. Dumbledore's expression didn't change only his hand reached into the folds of his robes for his wand making ready to curse the children.

"Please Uncle AL!" Harry's eyes watered but he didn't fight Mark pulling him backwards around a corner. "UNCLE AL!" The high shriek of fear and pain seemed to have some affect. The eyes of the wise man cleared for moment and he appeared to be in great pain. The hand holding his wand shook madly and Mark dragged Harry away at full speed. The younger of the two still crying and calling out for the old man.

**(**(*((***))**(*(**

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat upright sweating. Severus' arm that had been around her middle shrugged down her and woke the groggy man beside her.

"What's wrong now Hermione?" Severus muttered nuzzling his nose into his pillow eys fluttering shut sleepily.

"Something's wrong with Mark and Harry." She said her voice hoarse. Severus launched himself out of bed and began pulling on his teaching robes over his shirtless body and silk pj paints. If Hermione hadn't been worried for the two boys she might have taken a moment to think about how sweet this man was. He jumped to the aid of her two friends at nothing but her word. His hair disheveled and sleep tangled, his pajama pants sticking out form under his robes.

"Where are they?" He demanded using his wand to fix his hair.

"Somewhere close. On this floor for sure. I don't know" Hermione scrambled out of her black blanket and padded after him. The man took off his long steps distancing him form the girl quickly. "Sev!" She cried out tripping after him. The man turned his eyes flashings a surprised but pleased look. "Be safe" He took a moment to take in the picture of the curly haired brunette clutching his doorframe looking frightened wild and beautiful. _Gods I can't wait till she grows up_, Severus thought before turning and running off into the castle.


	12. Chapter 12 Mirror Mirror

Mark's mind was in overdrive. He had to get Harry and himself away from the headmaster who was currently in pursuit of the two. Harry had shut down mindlessly calling out for the Headmaster. His tears choked and stuttered the words 'Uncle Al' with such anguish it was difficult for Mark to listen. Only had had to find Severus. Or at least get to a place that would be safe for the two. There was no way they could hide with Harry bellowing madly. Mark's magic made an effort to sooth the boy's. But the green eyed boy refused to listen to the Dark One beside him. His magic smashed and crashed angrily and with all the pain the boy felt against Mark's refusing to even let him touch it.

_He's going to have a bloody panic attack soon!_ Mark thought desperately. _Gods on high Severus where are you? You said you would protect me!_ A childish part of Mark whined.

_You knew he couldn't always be there to watch over you!_ Snarled the other voice

_This isn't fair!_

Before anymore arguing could take place Mark had come to a dead end. He cried out in panic and whirled around wand at the ready. Harry curled uselessly onto his side and continued wailing. Mark thought of all the hexes and spells he'd learned his year. _Nothing useful really._ _Maybe I could turn a match into a needle and he'll leave us be_, his mind snarked unhelpfully.

Footsteps cut threw Harry's words, which had died down to whimpers now and straight to Mark's ears.

In a state of panic Mark threw up both of his hands.

"Please hide me! Please" He whispered standing in front of Harry. Both hands up Mark pumped as much magic as he could into the air hopping for the best. Isn't that how Hermione did it?

The steps grew closer until Dumbledore came into view. He looked thoughtfully down that hall still not himself. His wand was in hand and Mark shivered still praying and pumping magic as much as he knew how. Dumbledore stood very still not moving or even as far as Mark could tell Breathing.

"Harry?" Mark's heart filled with fear_. Don't speak Harry please,_ Mark begged silently. "Harry my boy? Just come out! I wouldn't hurt you. No my boy! There are only two things I love in this world and one of them is you**" Mark felt Harry stir behind him and whatever shield Mark's magic had erected.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said again. His eyes searched back and forth against the stonewall. Mark thanked everyone he knew that his magic was working to some extent.

"Ah there you are" Dumbledore raised his wand slowly. Mark grabbed Harry in one hand and pointed his wand hopping his camo would hold. It didn't.

"Expell…" The word didn't get to finish.

"Glacious!" Mark roared and Dumbledore slid his hex bouncing into a wall. The old man fell backwards on his butt and his wand rolled toward the mouth of the hall. Mark still dragging Harry skated as quickly as he could out of the hall. Mark swooped down and snatched Dumbledore's wand off the floor before he shoved Harry in front of him and continued running away.

Two turns later Harry seemed to have gathered himself to follow Mark without prompting. Mark opened a the nearest door he could find and bolted in slamming it shut behind himself and Harry and stood back against the oak shaking.

"Harry can you contact Hermione?" Mark whispered partly in the mind to stay quietly hidden and partly because he's out of breath. Harry nodded. He shut his eyes. Mark looked around the room they were in. It was stacked high with chairs on one side and several broken desks were on the other. In the center of all the usual abandon classroom clutter almost in a spotlight was a mirror. However Mark didn't stop to examine it instead began levitating the broken but heavy looking desks in front of the door. With two wands it took remarkably less effort and Mark was surprised he could even use Dumbledore's wand but the bumpy slender stick obeyed happily at the touch of Mark's magic. Once all the desks and chairs were piled high in front of the door Mark retreated to beside the mirror to wait. Maybe without a wand Dumbledore couldn't tap whatever dark magic he was using.

"I think Severus is coming." Harry whispered. Mark nodded but couldn't get find words. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

"Mark!" Harry said his eyes lighting on the mirror.

"What?" Mark said not taking his eyes off the door.

"Look! It's Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

(*(****)))*((*(*(*(***((())*

Severus heard the cries of Lily Potter's son echoing around the corridors. They were driving him mad. He ran down a hall only to find himself at a dead end or looking into a completely black hallway he had no recollection of seeing before. Even lighting his wand he could not see into the blackness. Something was terribly wrong, of that Hermione was right.

"Harry? Harry my boy? Come out?" at the sound of the headmaster's voice Severus froze. It was like ice in his blood. Fear inched its way into Severus' heart. This was not Albus Dumbledore. This was an entirely different creature. Something that was dangerous. Severus felt his magic shiver inside his very veins. Severus took off at a jog desperately hoping to find the two boys before the headmaster did. Severus turned a corner and slammed into yet another wall.

"Why are you stopping me from getting to them!" Severus hissed rubbing his nose. "Please!" The potions master growled to the castle.

"I have to find them." He said and took off in a new direction

**(*(***(()))****))**

Mark gazed not really comprehending what he was seeing.

"How?" He whispered. Harry shook his head and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. In the chase some of his hair had fallen out of place and the boy was returned to his wild looking state. Harry opened his mouth to speak but shut it without speaking.

"Can you hear me?" Mark asked louder than the whispers. The man in the mirror shook his head with a smile and pointed at his ear. Mark observed his blue eyes and placed him. "Dumbledore?" the man chuckled and pointed at his ear again.

"He can't hear" Harry finally whispered. Harry stepped forward and hesitated a moment. Finally he clicked his fingers and a fog appeared over the glass. Harry took his pinky finger and began writing on the glass.

_**Dumbledore? **_

The man nodded happily.

_**Ginger?**_

The man laughed silently. It was true Mark smiled; he would never have pegged the snowy haired man for ginger. This man before them had dark red hair, which was barely speckled with gray. He was also missing his glasses and many many wrinkles. But his blue eyes were still the same startling and shocking as ever.

_**Are you stuck? **_

The man's smile vanished and he nodded.

_**Can we help you?**_

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. He nodded slowly.

_**Would you like us to?**_ Harry wrote sensing his hesitation.

Dumbledore rested his hand over his heart. And shook his head slowly. Harry felt like the man was very close to crying. Mark knew he was.

_**Shall we wait with you a while?**_

Dumbledore splayed his fingers against the glass laying them flat seemingly pressing into the world where the two boys were standing.

The revelry was interrupted by a huge blast. Harry smacked forward into the class and the fog on it cleared as his concentration broke. Dumbledore in the mirror glowered out at the wizened old man. Mark pointed both wands at the old man.

"Who are you?" Mark demanded.

"Why I'm Albus Dumbledore" the old man smiled insanely. He took a step forward. Harry turned to cover the mirror with his tiny frame. He shook slightly but Mark hoped he would hold his composure a while longer.

"You are not" Harry spat angrier and nastier than Mark had thought possible. "You're a lie" Harry spat at the impersonator's feet.

Mark couldn't speak. Couldn't think. He waited in terror for Severus to come. He _prayed_ for Severus to appear.

"What are you?" Mark croaked out hoarsely.

"I told you I'm Albus Dumbledore!" laughed the man. "And so is he." He gestured to the mirror. "The foolish headmaster fell threw the looking glass so to speak." He chuckled darkly.

"So you came threw the mirror?" Mark asked. "Like Alice?" he kept his wand trained on Dumbledore's chest.

"Oh yes I am a part of Dumbledore than he desired to hide. I am the part of Albus that is dark and hateful and that he wants to hide away and pretend didn't murder his sister" The man sneered at the man in the glass. The ginger couldn't hear the boys but he couldn't block out the lies that his counterpart spoke. He cringed at the mention of Ariana.

"Well it doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Severus is on his way! And you don't have a wand. And I know you don't have magic!" He said triumphantly. Mark felt more confident as Harry listed these things, things that were on their side.

"You are right." The man said simply. "Severus is on his way. And I have lost my precious wand of elder." He nodded sagely. Mark felt his mind kick into overdrive. As Dumbledore shouted his next words and lunged forward.

"But I do have magic!" Bellowed the man. He leapt at Harry crying out like a ninja warrior. Mark knew in that moment what was happening. The headmaster somehow had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. He was going to stab Harry. Hermione needed Harry. Severus needed Harry. Everyone needed Harry. No one need Mark.

Mark looked down at the ruby encrusted blade in his flesh_. Ah so that's it_, he thought.

Instantly he fell to his knees holding his middle. He watched confused as the man before him seemed to melt into light and fade away screaming his displeasure and rage silently. When the light had faded the Dumbledore from the mirror stood in his place. The magic that the only man had cast faded and everything seemed a little brighter. Mark wheezed.

The next second Severus crashed threw the door to the scene of Mark dying. The mirror of Erised which was in the center of the room was cracked from where the sword had crashed threw a section of it. A slightly older looking red head knelt beside Mark and Harry was blubbering pointlessly over the Hufflepuff and crying on the man's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Severus rushed forward and began casting spells.

"Friend stop." Mark gasped. Severus felt his eyes fill with tears. "Please. We knew this would happen." He said in a voice barely audible.

"Please Mark take my magic." Severus said putting his wand on the ground. Mark glowered. "Please just take it. I'm sorry. Take it" The potions master's tears fell onto the boy. Mark gritted his teeth and felt even more pain.

"No Severus I do not want your magic!" Mark glared." You are needed. She needs you. Harry needs you. I want to go" Mark said, "I'm ready" and before Severus could speak anymore the life rushed out of the boy.

As adults the two teachers should have closed his eyes. Should have taken the sword out of him. Should have moved him even a little bit. They should have called Hermione to the headmasters office and broken the news to her. They should have put Harry in the hospital wing and giving him dreamless sleep potions and calming draughts. They should have at least moved out of the room. But they could not bring themselves to budge an inch and instead simply sat with a crying Boy who lived and mourned the Boy who could not.

**(***(()***)))**)**

**** yes that's from The Very Potter Musicals, of which I have a great love so I quote them sometimes. Mad props to Starkid.**


	13. Chapter 13 Stand Still

"Explain yourself now" Hermione said icily as she finished listening to Harry and Severus tell her what had happened. The younger headmaster before her winced slightly.

"That mirror" He began before pausing. "It shows us what our hearts truly desire. I was at a low point." He lowered his head slightly but didn't look any less regal or stately. He looks like a proper headmaster.

"What about it?" Hermione prompted. Harry shot her a disapproving look. He thinks I'm being too harsh with the old man, Hermione realized.

"I was looking into the mirror. Visiting my sister." He's eyes went to the blond girl hanging on the wall. "And then I saw him. I knew he was I but he wasn't right. He was bad." Dumbledore shivered slightly as he remembered. " He started to hurt her. He started to curse her."

"Was that in your heart?" Hermione asked gentler and very softly. The blue-eyed man glared murderously.

"Of course not. I pressed my hands against the glass trying to stop him. I could see her screaming and crying" his voice shook as he spoke. "And I was praying I could stop him. Wanting to help her."

Severus watched his small Dark One demand answers from the greatest wizard of all time like he was a naughty schoolboy. He did not speak. It was easy for Severus to understand that her anger was simply form Mark's death, but it unnerved the potions master nonetheless.

"And you fell threw. And he came out? You switched places to save your sister?" Hermione said still speaking colder than either teenage potions master or boy who lived had ever heard. The oldest of the four nodded.

"I cannot express how sorry I am for your lose. I understand he was something of a brother to you." Dumbledore said softly.

"He was my brother. He was one of my very best friend." Hermione's voice died in her throat. Severus reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I wish it had been me instead!" She cried turning and burring her face in Severus' side. The dark haired man felt his heart wrench. _I'm glad it wasn't you,_ he thought selfishly.

"Don't say that Hermione." Harry whispered harshly. "Wish it had never happened. We would have cried for you just as hard." Harry's eyes filled with tears at the thought of it and in remembering his hufflepuff friend. Hermione pulled herself out of Severus' side and glared threw red-rimmed eyes.

"He hadn't even started." Hermione whimpered. "He was going to do so much! He had a full life in front of him! It isn't fair! He'll never get to see Harry and I sorted. He'll never find love! He won't get to wish his own kids off, take care of them like he did me. He won't ever get to be happy!" She cried. Severus rested his hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her.

"You can't wish that Hermione" Harry said his own tears still flowing none stop down his face.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't wish for Harry Potter" She snarled and fled the room before any of the men could speak again. The door had barely slammed shut when Harry was on his feet following. The two adults exchanged glances.

"What are we going to do Albus?" Severus asked suddenly looking his age and not the 17-year-old body he was trapped in. The other man shook his head mystified.

((*(***(*(*(*(**(*(*)*

Hermione stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling. It just didn't make sense not matter how hard she thought about it her mind could not wrap around a logical reason for Mark's death. Nothing made sense anymore. She blinked again and thought about how stiff she would be if she didn't move soon. But I don't want to move. I never want to move again. She realized.

(**(**(()**)*))

Severus had had enough. It had been six days since Mark's death. Yes he expected Hermione to be upset and yes he had anticipated some depression over it but nothing he couldn't handle. The brilliant child to lie in a hospital wing cot for days on end without moving was not what he expected. She was worrying him. She had yet to eat even. And Potter did nothing to make it better.

The small boy sat at her side holding her hand and simply watched her. He spoke to her and cried and begged for her to move but she didn't even stir. In confidence and far out of her hearing as Harry was convinced she was indeed listening, Harry had asked if Severus could still feel her.

"Can you feel Hermione at all?" Harry whispered. " I don't feel her. It's like she's empty. Tell me you still feel her and it's just me" Harry begged his bright green eyes cut Severus to the heart.

"I haven't been listening." He admitted. "It's not right me and her." The potions master dreaded having to explain this to Harry.

"Why because you like her?" Harry said tilting his head to the side. His bangs once again fell in his face an expression on endearing curiosity Snape felt. He nodded. "It's ok. She likes you too. She just doesn't realize yet it's too early." Harry patted the man's arm in sympathy. "I just wish she would move" Harry said turning back to the problem at hand.

"Perhaps I will speak to her." Severus said. Harry's head snapped up to search Severus' face.

"Would you please Severus? Oh thank you!" Harry hugged around the bigger wizard as best he could. "I'll wait in the hall!" And he bounded out of the hospital wing before Snape could make further comment.

Alone in the ward with the unresponsive Dark One Severus shuddered. He made his way closer to the girl feeling more nervous than he could ever remember.

"Hermione?" He whispered once he was standing beside her. She blinked. "Hermione will you please get up?" He said. "Harry needs to you get up. He's worried for you" Severus sank into the seat beside her watching for any change. Nothing.

"I need you Hermione" He admitted and rested his hand on top of hers. It was like the world was in slow motion Severus' hand connected with Hermione's and all the answers flooded him at once. From the comatose girl beside him came absolutely nothing. There was no magic.

Severus retracted his hand jumped to his feet and rushed out of the hospital wing ignoring the Boy who lived calling after him as he raced to the Headmaster's office.

(***())**))**()))

"Severus that's the dumbest Idea you've ever had" Dumbledore told him flatly. "You don't know what kind of man that thing will put in your place. What if he is faithful to the Dark Lord? What if he hurts someone?"

Severus rolled his eyes and turned on his heel for another lap of pacing around his friends familiar study.

"You said the mirror puts out a projection of yourself and for a time you were able to control it!" Severus argued. It was the headmaster's turn to roll his eyes.

"At great personal expense and moreover I had a massive pool of magic to call on" Dumbledore held up his hand as the young man began to protest. "Not that you do not but I cannot condone this." He said firmly. Severus stopped his movement and gripped the back of the chair facing Dumbledore's desk.

"We have to do this. Hermione is in danger of simply wasting away! You will lose me one way or the other! If she goes you know I cannot live without her! This way we have a fighting chance! You could even let me out once and a while!" He reasoned. Severus stomach filled with dread at the mere thought of not having Hermione around.

"You must give me time to think this over Severus, I cannot simply decide to sacrifice my great friend and spy to the Mirror in half an hours time!" Dumbledore finally relented hoping the have time to formulate a better argument although he was sure he would find no other solution.

"You have a days time before I do it myself!" The slytherin snarled and stormed out of the office in anger. When the door shut behind him the headmaster sighed heavily and slumped in his great wing backed chair.

"This is not how things were supposed to go" murmured the old man tiredly.


	14. Chapter 14 Severus Swap

The two men stood in the room without speaking. The older of the two was filled with dread and wished that there were some other option. But the younger man had convinced him this was the only option.

"Are you sure Severus?" Albus asked for the hundredth time. "You'll be in there until she's a seventh year." He warned yet again. Severus shut his eyes and signed heavily. The headmaster had been reminding him over and over since he proposed the plan to bring Hermione out the depression she was in.

"This is the best thing I can do for her" Severus sighed looking in the mirror at the reflection of himself and a much older Hermione Granger holding hands. "This is all I can do. Protect her. She will forgive me" The last part seemed to be more to himself than to the other wizard.

"What do you see Severus?" Dumbledore asked interestedly staring at the mirror wishing he himself could see what the man desired. Severus contemplated lying.

"Her."

"Just push threw the mirror when you think your ready." The older wizard whispered. "Be careful Severus." The dark haired man nodded. "I'll miss you." It was this that caused the younger man to turn from the reflection. "I mean that. I didn't always do right by you Severus, my boy, and now you're leaving me I wish more than ever I had done better with you."

"I am not your son Albus." Severus reminded gently. Dumbledore gave a humorless laugh.

"You might as well have been." The two men embraced and without another word Severus walked with only slight hesitation threw the mirror.

(***(***(**

When the blinding light finally cleared Albus could see the new Severus before him scowling and irritated. It was an expression similar to what the real man wore on occasion.

"Why am I here?" He asked irritably. "I want to go home!" He snapped.

Albus Dumbledore had never seen Severus Snape throw a tantrum but he imagined that this is what the man looked like when he did throw one. His black robes were slightly disheveled and off kilter as if he'd been dragged unceremoniously threw the mirror. His black hair that was shoulder length and silky was down to his elbows and greasy looking. This Severus was wrinkled and grumpy.

"You know why you are here, Snape. To protect Hermione." Dumbledore interrupted him before he could speak again to complain.

"She's just a child here, right?" Severus asked looking thoughtfully at the ground. Dumbledore nodded. "She doesn't understand…" He trailed off looking hurt and unhappy for a moment. "She is not my Hermione," He decided glowering at the headmaster. "But I will do as you ask, because I know that my Hermione makes me a better man and I'm sure she'll do the same for him" He gestured with a jerk of his head at the mirror.

"Indeed" Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief. "She's in the hospital wing now, if you want to go ahead and get started" The new Severus straightened his robes, tied back his hair and billowed out of the room like a great bat, slamming the door behind him.

The headmaster looked into the blank mirror and hopped that they had made the right decision. This Severus was raw and sort of weathered, but his decision to make a better life for a man who wore his face was an honest one. And to protect a little girl he knew to be his lover and yet not. This man was a good man. And so was the Severus that had left him.

"Goodbye friend" He whispered to the mirror and left.

(***(****)****(((**(*))

The hospital wing was dark when New Severus entered it. The nurse had long since gone to bed. Gazing around he saw only one set of curtains pulled. _That must be her, _he thought and made for the cot. He slipped behind the curtain and simply looked at her. She couldn't have been more than 12. As soon as he looked at her he felt the connection ping sharply as though he'd stepped on a thorn. She was no doubt his Hermione. But she was so tiny. So young and little. Reaching with his magic he foolishly made an effort to touch hers but found it hiding. She was upset. And moreover she knew he wasn't her Severus.

Hermione would know, _she's so brilliant_, he smiled to himself. Her eyes were open and she stared unblinkingly up at him. New Severus shivered and pulled out his wand. Pointing it right between her sightless eyes he took a breath to steady himself.

"He loves you, you know. He loves you enough to do what's best for you. I hope you can remember that and trust him. Trust me, in his stead." He felt her magic stir as if she could hear him, but she didn't blink. "Remember that."

"Oblivate"

(***((*)*(*)


End file.
